


A Place to Call Home

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean, Dean and Cas aren't married yet, Drama, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foster Care, Foster Dad Dean, Foster Kid Dean, Gen, Happy Ending, Having Faith, Lawyer Sam, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Preacher Son Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Gabriel, Religion, Unplanned Pregnancy, baker gabe, foster dad Cas, lawyer cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Island of Misfit Toys. A place to lay your head. A Safe House. An Escape. <br/>Family isn't always blood, It's the people in your life who want you in their. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile & who love you, No matter what.<br/>Just because you are blood don't make you family, you have to earn that. Family don't end in blood it doesn't start there either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Gotta Start Somewhere

“Rise and shine.” Dean leaned down. “C’mon, Chris. Get dressed then come down for some breakfast before school.”

“Morning.” The boy lifted his head.

“Morning, and Happy birthday, bucko.” Dean smiled and rubbed Christopher’s back. “You’re the big 16. I know you said you didn’t want a big party, you just wanted to hang out with your friends this weekend, but me, Cas, and the rat pack wanna take you out for supper tonight.”

“That’s sounds fun.” The teen smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Everyone is already downstairs.” Dean walked out of the room to let the boy get ready.

Never in his life did Dean ever think that he would end up with the life he had. He kinda figured that he would marry his fiancé, Cas, but he never thought he would follow in the footsteps of his two mentors. No one could have thought that his foster parents, Ellen and Bobby Singer could have had such a big impact on his life. That’s right, Dean Winchester owned and operated a foster home. Most of the kids he got were ones that their parents had abandoned them by either running off, going to prison, or worse. Others were thrown in his lap from CPS. He had been in the system for 5 years and has had 7 kids. At the moment he has four. One of the three had gotten to the age where she was considered an adult and went off to college. The other two were either adopted or given back to his parents after months of drug tests.

So roll call from oldest to youngest. Chris Hawkins at 16, Rosalina and Annaliese Dela Rosa twins at 7, and Symphony Davis at 3. The Dela Rosa twins have stayed the longest. They have been with him since the beginning as his first foster kids. Their mom is in prison for drug and child abuse and their father died in a gang fight. As of last month, their mom gave up her rights to the twins and they were put up for adoption, but so far no dice.

Dean walked into the living room and saw little Symphony dancing around in a Sleeping Beauty dress costume. He smiled. “Symphony, Sweetheart. Are you finally waking up?”

She squealed and turned around. “Yeah.”

“Good, Sam and Gabe are gonna be here shortly. You’re gonna have fun making treats with Gabe today, right?” Dean got down on the balls of his toes. “Are you Sleeping Beauty, today?”

“Yeah, C said I could.” She lifted the hem of the dress.

“What’s Sleeping Beauty’s name?” Dean pulled a hair tie off his wrist and pulled the toddler’s hair into a top bun.

“Aurora!” She proclaimed.

“That’s right, Lovebug.”

“Breakfast, now?” She spoke as Dean rose to his feet. She lifted his arms up over her head.

“C hasn’t fixed you breakfast yet?” Dean frowned as he placed the 3 year old on his hip.

She shook her head as they stepped into the kitchen where Cas was propped on the island reading the newspaper. “I wait for you and Chris.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Dean set the toddler in her chair. “Cas, Baby, fix Symphony some breakfast.”

Cas looked up. “Well, don’t you look adorable, Sym. De really completed your look with the ballet bun.”

“Morning.” Cas smiled up at his fiancé.

“Morning, De.” Rosalina and Annalise smiled.

“Morning Girls.” Dean sat down beside.

Cas placed a plate down in front of Dean and then a smaller plate in front of Symphony. “Eat up.”

Rosalina got up from her seat and walked over to Dean’s side. “How’s they doing?”

Dean took a second to swallow his food. He scoot back in his chair and placed his hand on his only moderately swollen middle. “They haven’t been moving around much this morning.” He lifted his shirt and scoot towards the edge of the chair and ran a hand from the top of his abdomen to the bottom. “They are probably still sleepin.”

Rosalina placed both her hands on his middle and rubbed around until she felt a tiny almost nothing kick. “There.”

“Yeah, they are saying hey.” Dean smirked and pulled his shirt back down. “Go ahead and finish your breakfast. We gotta get going in a little bit.”

“Is Chris awake yet?” Cas sat down.

“Yeah, he should be coming down any second now.” Dean said after helping Symphony get food on her fork. “He’s a teen. They take a tad longer to get outta bed.”

As if by cue Chris stumbled into the kitchen. “Chris!” Rosalina and Annalise smiled.

“Morning.” Chris softly smiled.

“Happy birthday!” they said in unison.

“Thanks Chicas.” Chris sat down.

Cas placed the last plate in front of teen. “So, Chris, Did Dean tell you about tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s really all I wanted. A dinner with my family…new family.”

“That’s sweet.” Dean answered. “I’m glad you have come to terms with the situation. You did a lot fast than some of the others. You’ve only been here for almost 6 months.”

“It’s cause y’all are awesome foster parents.” Chris couldn’t help but smile.

Dean blushed and hid his face. “Awh, Chris, you made him blush.” Cas laughed.

“I mean it’s true. I’m from a broken home with both my parents in prison. Y’all treat me like family and I love y’all for it.”

Dean flicked his head up and looked at the teen. “That means a lot, bucko.”

“Are we gonna tell’em?” Cas spoke softly staring at Dean.

“Tell us what?” Chris flicked his eyes between the two men. The other were just as interested.

“I thought we were gonna wait until tomorrow when it was official?” Dean squinted.

The foster kids were all wide awake now and staring at their foster parents. “What? What?”

“Well, uhh—Chris, we were able to contact your mother and she would like to schedule a meeting at the prison.” Dean stared at the teen.

“Really?” Chris seemed excited.

“Yeah, We know you were “close” to your mother, even the relationship wasn’t great. We thought it was good that she was reaching out to you.” Cas replied.

“That’s amazing.” Chris looked over at his three foster sisters. “Was that all the good news?”

“There’s also Symphony finally gets to meet her Mom and Dad next week. They have a year left on their sentence and then a 90 rehab sentence, then come the long process of getting her back home.” Dean looked over to the little girl. She was smiling and happily munching on breakfast.

The two foster parents caught glimpses of Rosalina and Annalise. They were happy for the others, but also heartbroken. “Rosie, Anna, we didn’t forget about you.” Cas smiled and crouched down in between their two chairs. “We saved the biggest news for last.”

Chris gasped. “Oh my God.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Chris.”

The twins were confused. “What?”

“Remember how we told you that your mom gave up her right to y’all?” Cas asked. They both nodded. “Well, that meant you were put up for adoption. So, after we waited a month to see if anyone loved you as much as we did. No dice.”

They began to smile. “After a not so long talk we decided…”

They both gasped. “Really?”

Dean laughed and nodded. Cas rose to his feet. “We are adopting you two.”

They squealed and wrapped their arms around Cas’s waist. Dean watched the teen and toddler expression. Chris looked over to Dean. Suddenly there was a frown. The teen got up and walked into the living room. Dean followed after him. “Chris?”

“I’m not feeling well, I don’t think I should go to school.” Chris answered as he head up the stairs.

Dean stood at the bottom of the staircase. He never heard the door close so he walked up. “Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s up?” Dean stepped inside the room and shut the door. The teen was sitting on his bed staring at the ground. He sat down beside Chris. They sat in silence for a while. “Is this jealousy or something else?”

“No, it’s not jealousy.” Chris remarked. “I’m happy for them. It’s just…”

“You will have to leave one day and they don’t?” Dean finished the sentence.

Chris nodded. “I love them, I love Symphony, I love you and Cas. I don’t wanna leave this place and go back to a family where there is no love.”

“I understand that, bucko. Chris, your parents are in prison. Your mom has 15 more years left and your dad was sentenced for life. You’re not going back to that household. This is what your 5…6th foster home? This is the first one that you weren’t kicked out of. Bud, I want to adopt you. I’ve wanted to adopt all of the kids that have come here, but I can’t. Your parents are have to give up their rights to you. That’s the one thing the system can’t control. You’re 16. You’ve got two more years of this place then you are off to college and starting your own life and career. Symphony is the only person in this house I worry about.”

“You still haven’t told me how you got her.” Chris seemed to have cheered up. He wiped a stray tear of his cheek.

“Her Mom and Dad were kidnappers and rapists. Her mom was addicted to heroine when she was pregnant with Sym. When me and Cas got her she was addicted to heroine. We had to deal with a infant going through withdrawal.”

“How long have you had her?”

“Cas and I got her when she was a few months old. We had to ween her off heroine. She’s gonna be the hardest one to let go of.” Dean nodded. “She’s the one where I worry every night that the second she goes home with her parents that she will be molested and raped by both parents.”

Chris stayed silent.

“I’m gonna go downstairs. Cas will take Rosalina and Annalise to school. I’ll tell him you weren’t feeling well. I have to go to work, but Gabe will be here.” Dean rose to his feet.

“Why isn’t he working?” Chris looked up at Dean.

“Paternity leave. His due date is in two weeks, so I’m taking my chance and letting him. Babysit Sym and giving Jo a break for a few weeks.”

“But, Jo loves being Sym’s nanny.”

“Yeah, but Jo needed to take a good two week vacation. You take it easy and don’t think too much.” Dean ruffled Chris dark brown shaggy hair. He leaned over and then kissed the boy’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chris smiled.

Dean walked out of the room again and down the stairs. Cas had his cars keys in one hands and crouched down and gave a big kiss on Symphony’s cheek. “You have fun with Gabe, you hear me, Sweet Pea.”

“I will!”

Cas looked up at Dean. “Where’s Chris?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “He isn’t feeling well. I’m letting him stay home.”

“He was feeling fine a few minutes ago. What’s really going on?” Cas rose to his feet and placed his hands on his hips.

“I’ll tell you later. Go take them to school and head to work. I’m gonna stay here until Gabe gets here then head to the office.” Dean gripped Cas’s shoulder. “I will definitely talk to you about this tonight.”

“Ok, tell my brother to not get too stressed and to try to stay off his feet.” Cas pointed.

Dean smiled. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” He lifted Symphony into his arms.

“Don’t want you to leave, De.” Symphony wrapped her arms around his neck. “Want you to stay.”

“I wanna stay too, Pumpkin, but work needs me.” Dean bounced her gently side to side. “Ok, Lovebug, before Gabe gets here do you have to potty?”

“No.” She shook her head.

Cas smirked. “Me and the girls are gonna head out.”

“Ok, girls, have fun at school. Have fun at work.” Dean placed a simple kiss to Cas’s lips.

“One more paycheck closer to the wedding.” Cas replied. “I’m still glad we put that aside for these kids.”

“We’re practically married already, we just need to the rings and the official documents.” Dean kissed his fiancé again. “Seriously, you need to head out.”

Cas kissed back. “Ok, I’m really gone. I love you.”

“I know.” Dean replied back as the twins and Cas walked out. “Alright, Lovebug, it’s just you and me until Gabe gets here. Chris isn’t going to school today so he might come down.”

“Why he not leave?”

“He wasn’t feeling good. Come on, let’s go sit on the potty for a little while.” Dean started walking to the master bathroom.

Dean had just sat down and got Symphony settled when he heard his name. “Dean?”

“In here?” Dean called.

Chris entered the master bedroom and propped on the doorframe of the bathroom. “Wow, Sym is being a big girl today.”

“Tell him Sym. Say I am a big girl.” Dean chuckled. “What did you need?”

“I was just gonna offer that you could go ahead and drive to work and I could watch Symphony until Gabe got here.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ve got her.” Dean smiled. “Isn’t that right, Lovebug?”

“No.” She shook her head.

Chris laughed. “Hear that?”

That’s when the sound a pee hitting the plastic training toilet. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris. He pointed to Symphony. “Hear that?”

“I’ll be in the living room.” Chris retreated.

Once Symphony was finished Dean put a pull up on her and she went running in his Sleeping Beauty dress towards the living room. Chris was sitting on the couch and Dean went to sit down when the doorbell rang. Symphony squealed and stomped her feet. Dean smiled and walked to the door, Symphony followed. He opened the door to reveal Sam and Gabe. “Sammy? I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I drove Gabe here.” Sam smirked. “I don’t have to get into work until much later. Most of what I can do can be done at home. Even the one meeting I have is gonna be done over the phone.”

“More the merrier. You’re welcome to use Cas’s office for the meeting. Stay if you please. Gabe rest up, and I promised Sym that you bake treats with her.”

“You’re in luck, Winchester. I got hit with a mass amount of energy today.” Gabe waddled into the house.

Dean looked over to Sam. “I’m scared to think that that means he gonna go into labor soon.”

“Don’t worry Sammy. It means he’s nesting, which does mean he is getting close to the end. It doesn’t technically mean the baby is gonna be born soon.” Dean patted Sam’s shoulder.

“How are they doing?” Sam pointed to Dean’s middle.

“I’m fine. I’m only 18 weeks. There is only one reason I’m even showing this early.” Dean pointed.

“Go head onto work. We got things under control here. Be a big social worker asshole.” Sam chuckled.

“Hey, at least I’m not some big shot lawyer douche.” Dean smiled.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

_**(* &^%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean was sitting at his desk typing up his reports from the three houses he went to. It had been a long day. He had to tell one family that their house wasn’t safe enough for a child. He had just finished and still had two more hours to kill before leaving.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and gently glossed his feets over his belly. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” He flinched and straightened up. He looked over to the voice. It was Mrs. Pamela Barnes, an employee at the local CPS. “Mrs. Barnes, what can I do for you, M’am?”

Pamela sat down. “I was hoping you could take in another child.”

“Of course. What’s the story?” Dean leaned on one of the arm of the chair. “I mean I only have two fosters at the moment. You know my fiancé Cas adopted the twin girls.”

“Yes, yes, this is a little boy. His name is Adam. His birth records say he’s a week old. The things is that it wouldn’t be fostering.”

“What would it be?”

“Legal Guardian.”

“How?” Dean frowned.

“Because he is your half-brother.”

Dean sat in silence for a moment then pointed. “That would be that you have found my father and tell me that my father got a woman pregnant when he was 49?”

“Basically yes, but Dean we found your father, John Winchester and his girlfriend dead in their bed from a drug overdose.”

“No, don’t tell me.”

“Yes, little Adam, is having pretty bad withdrawal. We are starting him on a low dose, and soon will be weening him off.” Pamela frowned.

“He will be ok, the withdrawal is not lethal. So is that a yes?”

“Of course. How much longer will he be…medicated?” Dean bit his nail.

“We will let you know the second we find out when he will be released.” Pam stood.

Dean flinched and rose to his feet. “Wait, Pam. Can I see the little man?” Pam stayed silent. “Come on, Pam. If he doesn’t have anybody I need to let him know he has a family to come home too.”

“He’s at Lawrence Kid’s Hospital. Ask for Adam Milligan. I knew you would want to see him so I told them to let you in.”

“Thank you, Pam.” Dean smiled.

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%^&*()(*** _

“Hey, Cas, I’m gonna be late home. Can you make up our spare crib, Please?”

_“Yeah, sure. What’s going on? Are you bring home a foster?”_

Dean smirked. “Not exactly. Seems that CPS found my Dad.”

_“Wow that must have been hard since he is an old man that went off the grid when you were a kid.”_

“No, no, He found another woman…much younger woman and became a drugie. He had another son.” Dean got out of the Impala in the hospital parking lot. “Both my Dad and his woman were found dead in bed from a drug overdose.”

_“Oh God. The poor boy is addicted.”_

“Yeah, Pam told me he was addicted to Vicodin. They started him on a safe dose and have been weening him off for a few days. I called the doctor in charge of the baby and he should be in the hospital for another two weeks before we can take him home. He wouldn’t be a foster, but also we wouldn’t adopt him. I’m his legal guardian.”

_“That’s great, Dean. Don’t stay out too late. We still have a birthday dinner to go to.”_

“I know, tell Chris that dinner is gonna be a little later. You can explain everything right?” Dean started biting his nails as he headed towards the entrance. “God, Cas, I’m so fucking nervous. This is my baby brother, well, baby half-brother.”

_“I have everything under control. Gabe and Sam are still here. Let that kids know that he is not alone and that there is family waiting to meet him. How old is he?”_

“Cas, this kid I almost 2 weeks old. If that means I have to adopt him as my son I will. That boy needs a father 10x times better than John Winchester.” Dean entered the hospital. “Cas, I’ll call you when I’m leaving.”

He hung up and stepped over to the front desk and placed his hands on the surface. The nurse at the desk looked up and smiled. “Hi, what can I do for you?”

“Yes, I’m here to see Adam Milligan.”

“You must be Dean, correct?” Her smile seemed to fade.

“Is he ok?”

The nurse got up. “He is a trooper. We found another traces of narcotics in his system. He is severely underweight, malnourished, dehydrated, and a horrible diaper rash. His chart says that emergency response found him 3-4 days after his mother and father passed. How he survived this long has shocked me.”

“Babies are a lot stronger than we think. We think of children are delicate objects because we created them or because they are so small and helpless. Babies only know one thing when they are born and that’s to survive. WE all have that unconscious drive to survive. Hell, we do it every day. Adam must have a strong will to survive or he possibly wouldn’t have made it out of the house alive.”

They walked silently to the infant’s room after that. She lead Dean to Adam’s spot. The infant had tubes everywhere. It didn’t take a doctor to know that that baby wasn’t gonna survive for a few more days. “He’s a trooper. Since you are a relative and his legal guardian you can stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you.” Dean nodded and watched the woman leave. He had a degree in nursing. He knew how to read charts and the machine and just look at someone and know they weren’t doing well. This baby wasn’t doing well by any means. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if little man survived the night. He pulled a chair over to the bassinet. He leaned in and glossed his fingers over Adam’s forehead then tapped the infant’s clenched fist. The newborn was shaking so bad. “Hey, buddy. I’m Dean. I’m your biggest brother. You are the strongest baby I have ever met. I have seen some babies who were in perfect health just suddenly pass away. They call that SIDS. Your Dad was a horrible person. He abandoned not one but three kids.”

Tears bubbled up in Dean’s eyes. He let the tears fall. “I believe that everyone should have a fighting chance. I looked at your charts. You have definitely been fighting little man, but you stopped fighting yesterday. Your body is giving up, it’s becoming a rapid decline.”

Dean choked out a sob for a long moment then start to control his breathing and wiped his eyes. He pushed the call button and waited. “Yes, Mr. Winchester?”

“Yeah, uhh—all of these tubes are keeping Adam alive right?”

“Yes, sir. He was put on life-support yesterday when his condition started to get worse.” She frowned.

Dean nodded as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. “Ok, ok, please—uhh—please take him off.”

“Mr. Winch—“

“No one should suffer that much. His body is giving up. With life-support you’ve added maybe a ½ a day. Please, take the suffering baby off life-support.” Dean whimpered.

An hour later Dean walked out of the hospital with red rimmed eyes, a knot in his throat, and a tightness in his heart telling him he did the right thing, but a rock in his stomach that was filled with regret. He pulled himself into his car and fished out his phone and dialed. “Cas…”

_“How is he? Will we be able to see him soon?”_

“Cas, I just made the hardest decision of my life.”

_“It everything ok?”_

“Have you told anybody?” Dean started pulled out of the parking space.

_“I only told Chris that you were gonna be late because something came up and I told Sam that he had a half-brother.”_

“Adam was much, much worse than what I was lead on to believe. He wasn’t breathing, eating or drinking on his own. He was suffering, his body had given up. The little man wasn’t gonna last the night.”

_“So you had him be taking off life-support. I understand, Babe. He gave a long hard fighting chance. Hopefully, now he is with his mom.”_

“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll be home soon.”

_“I love you, Dean. You did nothing wrong.”_

Dean hung up after saying goodbye and drove home silently. He pulled into the driveway and saw Cas walked out. The blue eyed man wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him tight. “It’s hard, Cas. It’s so damn hard.”

“You can’t save everyone, Love. I wish we could. John Winchester was a horrible, horrible man and will never be missed, but God, you turned out perfect.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Your job is to save kids from idiots like John. You saved Adam by letting him finally be at peace. He was born into this world addicted to drugs and then having to deal with withdrawal and dead parents. His Heaven is gonna be with his mom, in peace.”

Dean smiled. “This is why I’m gonna marry you.”

“I explained everything to Sam and Gabe.” Cas walked Dean into the house. “Kids, Dean’s home.”

Sam rose to his feet and engulfed his brother in his arms. “We don’t have to worry about John anymore. It should be a burden lifted off our shoulders.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Sam. I mean Sammy, we didn’t turn out too bad. You’re a big shot lawyer man with a fine man on your arm about to have start a family. I’m a rough’n’tough social worker, who is engaged to a lawyer, fosters two amazing kids, about to adopt two beautiful girls, and about to have two more.”

“I’d give us a B, maybe a B+.” Sam smirked.

“Fucking bitch.” Dean laughed as he wiped his eyes.

“Jerk.” Sam patted Dean’s shoulder. “Go get out of your monkey suit so we can go eat.”

**_***_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i just want to clarify that i don't really know if this story is 100% accurate to the whole foster home concept. Just go with it. I tried to do some research, but that can only get you so far. So, enjoy, anyway! :D


	2. Please Stay Until I'm Gone

“De, when will you start walking like Gabe?” Annalise asked as the group walked towards the restaurant.

Sam burst into laughter. That got him a hard pop to the back of the head from Gabe. “Well, Anna, Gabe is very close to having the baby. He’s near the ear so the baby doesn’t have a lot of room, but since there are two babies in here, I’d say give me another month or two.”

“Samuel laugh as long as you want. Just don’t be surprised when you are sleeping on the couch at Dean and Cas’s place.” Gabe held his back as he walked.

“That’s letting him off easy, Gabe. Sleeping with Rosie or Annalise would be worse cause they kick.” Cas laughed swinging the twins arms that he held on both sides.

“Annalise is worse than me!” Rosalina tried to defend.

“Nuh-uh! Rosalina is totally worse!” Annalise plead her case.

Dean opened the door with Symphony on his hip. “Y’all are equally hard to sleep with. Does that settle everything?”

The girls nodded. “Sam, the true worse place in the house with be with Symphony in her new big girl bed.”

“Oh yeah!” Dean laughed. “She’s a bedwetter, but refuses to wear pull up at night.”

Sam hid his face. “I get it. Gabe, I’m sorry.” He cupped his husband’s face and placed a kiss his Gabe’s lips. “Your waddle is sexy.”

“Hey guys, How many do y’all have?” A waitress asked.

“Eight, eleven if you count the one in him and the two in the other him.” Cas point to Gabe then Dean.

The waitress smiled. “Are they gonna be getting anything on the menu?”

“Oh, they’re getting whatever I’m getting.” Dean played along. “I don’t know about him.”

She giggled. “Can I go ahead and get your drinks?”

It was a battle to get just everyone drinks, but it was done. “So, Gabe, do you have any feelings like you’re near the absolute end?” Dean asked leaning his elbows on the table.

Gabe took a swig of his water. “Other than my stomach dropped significantly lower this morning, nothing. I think he is content on staying in me until the last minute.”

“What about names? I mean all we know is that you are having a boy.” Cas smiled.

Sam cleared his throat. “I think we have stuck with Malachi Troy.”

“That’s a very powerful name, Sammy.” Dean nodded. “If little man is anything like his fathers or his uncles, he will live up to that name.”

“Yeah, Malachi is a beautiful name. It means My messenger is Hebrew.” Cas smiled.

Dean nodded. “It’s like having a traveling preacher everywhere I go. I never went to church, but after spending the past six…excuse me seven years with him I have not only started to believe, but know more than average believer know.”

Sam was wide eyed and his mouth hung open. Gabe was the same way. The table was silent and staring at Dean. Cas had the biggest smile on his face. Symphony was just as confused as Dean. “Why it quiet?”

“What’s wrong guys?” Dean looked around.

“Dean, for the short amount of time I have lived with y’all I have learned that you are adamant about not believing in religion.” Chris remarked.

He licked his lips. He blushed and looked over to his safety net of a fiancé. “Do you mean it?”

God, Cas was as excited as a schoolgirl. “Yes, Cas, I mean it. Sam, you’re gonna catch flies.”

“Dean, you told me before you started dating Cas that there was no way you would ever believe in God, angels or religion, because of what Mom said.” Sam answered.

“What did your mom used to say?” Chris and the twins asked, completely focused on the conversation.

Dean cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, my mom would always tuck me in at night and tell me that angels are watching over me. She died in a house fire when I was four, and that everything in my life except for Sam went to complete utter crap. I worked my ass off to get food on the table for not only Sam, but for me and my Dad who would sometimes show up. Then it was I was working my ass off to keep me and Sam in a good foster home until we ended up at Ellen and Bobby’s. During that time I swore that my mother was wrong. Angels weren’t watching over me or anybody because they let the perfect mother die and kept my disgrace of a father alive.” He felt Cas rub small circles in his back.

“Dammit, Dean.” Gabe whimpered.

Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around his husband and wiped Gabe’s tear away. “What made you change? Seven years ago you were still thinking the same thing, and apparently within the 6 months Chris has been here.”

“I don’t know. It was a mix of things. I mean when I turned 20 I was told that I would never be able to carry children. That was one of the two reasons I started my foster home. Then there was just a month earlier getting Chris and the shape he was in and the shape he’s in now. Then there was today…I prayed…”

“You prayed?” Cas whispered/gasped.

“Yeah, I told you Cas it was the hardest decision I have ever made. I prayed for the first time in many, many, many years for Him to bring me sign that I was doing the right thing.” Dean paused. “The second I finished my prayer, I mean I hadn’t even opened my eyes yet, Adam’s heartrate dropped like rock. That ain’t a luck.”

“Man, this is turning into the best day ever.” Chris smiled.

“I’m glad my religion crisis makes your day, Bud.” Dean laughed.

Cas leaned over to Dean and kissed his shoulder. “We are gonna have a long conversation tonight.”

“Oh I haven’t forgot, Hon.” Dean pulled Cas closer and kissed his cheek. The waitress came back just as Dean’s phone began to ring. “Cas, you know what to get me right? I have to take this.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

He walked out of the restaurant and answered the cell as he hit fresh air. “Hello?”

_“Hello, are you Dean Winchester, caregiver for Symphony Davis?”_

“Yes, I am. Can I ask who is speaking?”

_“I’m Rochelle Monroe, Symphony’s grandmother.”_

“Hello, Mrs. Monroe. What can I do for you?”

_“It’s more like what I can do for you. My daughter and son-in-law are gonna give up their right to Symphony.”_

“They are so close to having her back. Why give up their right now?” Dean paced down the sidewalk.

_“They just don’t want her anymore. I tried to talk to my daughter and she has no will to Symphony. My son-in-law is the same way.”_

“Well, fuck. Thank you for letting me know, Mrs. Monroe. You have a good evening.” When she hung up Dean dropped his phone back into his pocket and stepped over to a bench outside of the entrance and sat down.

He sat there for what felt like forever. Part of him was happy, he didn’t have to worry about Symphony getting abused the second she left his custody, but now he feared for Symphony’s future. He does this with all his former fosters. He keep tabs of them and so far everything was perfect. He lean forward on his knees and closed his eyes. He said a silent prayer then sat in silence. He heard the door to the restaurant open. He looked up at saw Gabe waddling over to him. “We thought you had left.”

“No, just got off the phone.” Dean replied as Gabe placed a hand on his shoulder and gracelessly plopped onto the bench.

“Then why are you sitting on this bench and not with the rest of the family?” Gabe rubbed circles into his middle. “Cas was getting worried about you. I volunteered to get some fresh air and find you. Damn, this fresh air feels nice.”

Dean chuckled. “I had to be alone for a few minutes. I got some different news.”

“Like what? Did you figure out Star Wars isn’t actually real?” Gabe tried to lighten the mood.

“It’s not?” Dean gasped and grabbed his chest and pregnant middle. Gabe smirked. “No, Symphony’s parents gave up their rights to her.”

“That’s a good thing right? You said that you didn’t like those people. You had a bad vibe from them off the bat. I mean it’s not technically a good thing, but no way in Hell is a bad thing.” Gabe said seriously.

“Yeah, it’s a double ended sword.” Dean looked at his brother-in-law. “Sym was so excited to see her birth parents, now she never will and she will be put up for adoption. I want to adopt her so bad, but that’s not my job. I own a foster home. I’m supposed to find the perfect family for these kids if they can’t go back to their originals.”

“There was plenty of people exactly like you, Dean-o. Not everybody you meet is bad. Just because you get the children from bad parents and make sure the good parents are set up right, doesn’t mean you are the only person who gives a damn.” Gabe patted Dean’s thigh.

“I know, Gabe. Two of the three other fosters I have had were given back to their families or were adopted and are perfectly happy.” Dean smiled.

“Well, are you just gonna sit out here and wait for everyone to eat?” Gabe remarked.

Dean rose to his feet. “No, I’m going in. Do you need a minute?”

Gabe groaned. “A little help would be nice.”

“Sounds fair.” Dean stretched out his hands and Gabe clasped them and pulled himself up. “I bet you are ready for little man to come out.”

“I wasn’t ready until like two days ago. I’m just always so uncomfortable now.” Gabe pressed a hand into his back.

“Hang in there, Man. Not much longer.” Dean rubbed a small, fast circle into Gabe’s swell. Cas stood when he saw Gabe and Dean coming back. “Sit back down, Cas.”

“I was worried. You were gone for almost 15 minutes.” Cas argued as he sat back in his chair.

Dean sat in his spot and looked around and stopped on Chris. “Happy Birthday, Chris. I’m glad you are here with us.”

“Thank you. I’m just glad that you allowed me to stay here, even after my track record of foster homes.” Sam swallowed his laugh and a small chuckle escaped. Dean flashed daggers at his brother. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just if you think your track record of foster homes is bad, you definitely haven’t read up on me and Dean’s record.” Sam pointed his thumb at his older brother.

Gabe and Cas stared at the brothers. “Great, Sammy. I never told them about our record.”

“Well, not my record. I just moved around with you, but it was your record. We were a package deal.” Sam smiled.

“Really, Dean? How bad were you?” Chris asked. “I mean I got into many fights.”

Dean wiped a hand down his face and cleared his throat. “Um, I was the definition of the saying _I’ll try anything_ once…Uh—I did my fair share of drugs, alcohol, fighting, sexual activity, lying, stealing….”

“Dean was a badass?” Chris exclaimed. “Oh, sorry…It slipped out.”

Cas smirked. “Dean was more than a free spirit before he got brought into Ellen and Bobby’s foster home and then met me.”

“Yeah, orgies, gang bangs, threesomes, foursomes, weed, cocaine, cigarettes, whiskey, liquor, vodka, tequila, beer, little bit of wine, really anything I could get my hands on. I stole watches, earrings, necklaces, panties, boxers, other clothes, shoes, food, wallets…pit pocketing, I think I stole a few cars…well, barrowed.” Dean listed. “Fighting was the least of my former foster parents had to worry about.”

“And how you ended up engaged to a preachers son. I’ll never know.” Cas fluttered his eyelashes towards Dean.

“Same reason you ended up with a guy like me.” Dean leaned in and kissed his fiancé. “Opposites attract, I guess.”

That’s when everyone heard someone lightly tight on their glass with a fork. Chris snorted and looked over to his twin foster sisters. “Uhh—Rosie and I wanted to know…” Annalise started.

“When the adoption is complete will we have to call you Dads?” Rosalina finished.

Dean and Cas looked at each other and smiled. “Well, Rosie, Anna, what did we tell you the first day you arrived?”

“That we could call you whatever we felt comfortable with.” They answered together.

“What would you feel comfortable calling us?” Cas asked.

Chris leaned over to the girls. He whispered something softly to each of them for only the twins to hear. They smiled and looked up at Chris. “What did you tell them, Chris?”

“Nothing.” The girls nodded and turned their lips into zippers, locked them and threw away the key.

“Binding contract, there is no possible way they can spill secrets with those kinds of locks.” Gabe said in a serious tone. “They even threw away the key.”

Sam chuckled and rubbed Gabe’s middle. “I think I can feel Little Man’s stomach growl on top of yours Gabe.”

“Cause I’m hungry. The food is taking forever.” He grumbled.

“There is eight of us. It takes a hot second to make everything.” Cas replied.

A waitress passed by, but Gabe grabbed her. “Hi, uh—can you send a message to the cook and sped it up with our food. You see I’m 8 ½ months pregnant and getting hangry.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Sir.” She scrambled away.

“Nice going, Gabe. Now, they are definitely spitting in our food.” Sam huffed.

Gabe growled. “I’m not a nice person when I’m hungry.”

“You’re not a nice person pregnant either.” Sam grumbled and received yet another pop to the back of the head.

_**(* &^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_(*&^** _

After eating and separating from Sam and Gabe and heading home everybody ran in different directions. Cas followed Dean into the living room. “Do I have the pregnancy waddle with the baby bump and food baby?”

“I can’t tell, but your ass looks amazing.” Cas cupped the ass with both hands.

“Come on, Babe. All the kids are still awake.” Dean turned around. “Oh and FYI a lot of the time preachers son turn out to be the most rebellious.”

“Who are you trying to fool, Mr. Winchester?” Cas ran his hands up Dean’s back. “Sam and Gabe aren’t here.”

Dean pulled away and walked over to the couch. Cas followed. He curled up beside Dean and ghosted his fingertips over Dean’s middle. “So you were in a gang bang?”

“Oh no…Cas…” Dean moaned.

“Correct me if I’m wrong. That’s one woman and three or more men.”

“Yes, I was in a gang bang. There were four men and a woman. I was also in a reverse gang bang. Three women and me.”

“That was before you were gay, correct?”

Dean hummed a laugh. “Cas, you should know that I’m not gay. I’m bisexual.”

“So this was…”

“Dammit, Cas. It was before I started dating you. It was around the time where yours and my circles never mixed. It’s not a big deal. The moment I met you I stopped doing all those things. I knew you were the one for me.” Dean huffed.

“Oh I just wanted to know the details. I didn’t care if you did any of that when we were just friends. It would have been a big deal if you had done any of that when we dating.”

“I’m serious. I didn’t do anything once I met you.” Dean insisted. “I wanted to impress the church boy.”

“Oh what am I marrying into?” Cas shook his head. “It amazes me that that stupid doofus turned into the man I am in love with. Mama Novak was right. Novak aren’t born crazy…we marry into crazy.”

“That reminds me…what’s gonna be our twins last name.” Dean rubbed a hand down his middle.

Cas hummed and lightly tapped the swollen abdomen. I just assumed they were gonna be Winchesters.”

“I was thinking they could have your last name.”

“What are you trying to say, Mr. Winchester?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“I’m saying that I wanna take your last name when we get married.” Dean took Cas’s hand.

Cas smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah, Gabe took Sam’s last name why can’t I take yours?” Dean smiled, but then it slowly began to fade. “Cas, I have some…news.”

“Good or bad?”

“It’s news.” Dean repeated. “Take it either way you’d like. Uh—Symphony’s parents gave up their rights. They want nothing to do with her.”

“Oh.” Cas blinked. “She was so excited to finally meet them. She was so young when she was taken from them she doesn’t remember.”

“That’s the same reason they are giving her up. They don’t want her, the grandparents, aunts, uncles, godparents all don’t want her.” Dean frowned. “It’s like they blame her for their life going to shit. These are the things that make me skeptical about the whole religion thing.”

Cas frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Why does good things happen to bad people? It’s always that bad things happen to the good ones. It’s always the good people who die too young, miscarry, can’t have kids, lose their jobs, and lose their family. The people who don’t give a damn are the ones that end up screwing up their kids and fucking them over for the rest of their lives. The moment the kids become inconvenient they toss’em aside like yesterday’s newspaper. Those people are under the impression that family is supposed to make you feel good. They are supposed to make you feel miserable. Kids are supposed to eat your food and break your heart.” Tears rolled down Dean’s face.

Cas pulled Dean in close and ran his fingers through his fiancé’s hair. He gently hummed a soothing melody and placed kisses to Dean’s shoulder for a long while. “Remember what you told me when you wanted to wait to get married.”

Dean sniffed and hummed a yes.

“You told me that you wanted to wait to marry me, not because you didn’t love me, but because you had the chance to help kids who had just as screwed up of a family as you. You wanted those kids to understand what family truly was. Teach them that the path their parents were headed wasn’t a destined path for them. You wanted to save kids and I’ll be damned if you haven’t saved at least 7.”

Dean pulled away and stared into his fiancé’s eyes. “These kids are my family. That’s why it breaks my heart to know that most of them will leave. Tell me that things are better this way with Symphony.”

“God has a master plan. There is a reason Symphony’s parents chose to give her up—“

“De? C?” They heard from the bottom of the stairs.

Dean flinched and Cas turned around. “Symphony?”

“What you talkin bout?” She slowly walked over to her foster parents. “I’s heard my name.”

Dean pulled her into what was left of his lap. “Symphony, Sweetie, I got a call during dinner telling me that your parents gave up their rights to you. That means they are gonna put you up for adoption.”

Symphony stared up at Dean. “Like Rosie an Anna?”

“Yes, Sweetie.” Cas nodded.

“So you adopt me?” She pointed at her chest.

Dean frowned. “I wish we could, Lovebug, but that would be selfish.”

“Why?”

Cas leaned down so he was close to her. “Symphony, it’s mine and Dean’s job to put you in the perfect home if we can’t put you back to your old home. What kind of foster home would we be if we just adopt all of the kids that come in here? There is a Mama or a Daddy out there that want a baby girl so bad, but can’t have one on their own. That’s where you come along so you can live happily ever after with that family.”

“Don wanna leave.” She pouted.

Dean laughed. “Honey, it’s gonna take some time. You aren’t gonna leave right now.”

“Symphony, I think it might be bedtime.” Cas rose from the couch. The toddler lifted her arms above her head and Cas scooped her up. “Say night to De.”

“Night-night, De.” She mumbled as he rubbed her eyes.

“Night, Lovebug.” Dean rose to his feet. Cas walked up the stairs and Dean followed. They separated when Cas continued down the hallway and Dean split off to Chris’s room. He lightly knocked and cracked the door open.

“It’s open.”

Dean attempted to slide in through the crack in the door, but under estimated the size of his middle and bumped the door open the door. He watched Chris chuckle. “Sorry, I forget that my stomach isn’t as flat as it once was.”

“It’s fine. It’s funny to see you do things like that.” Chris pointed as he sat up on the bed.

Dean walked in and sat down on the bed. “So how was your sweet 16?”

“Better than I could ever imagine.” Chris smiled brightly.

“I know you told us not to get you anything for your birthday, but I just couldn’t resist.” Dean pulled a card out of his back pocket.

“Oh you didn’t have to…” Chris looked at the card.

“Yeah, I didn’t, but I wanted to.” Dean smiled. “Open it.”

The teen ripped open the envelope and pulled the card out. Inside the card was a picture of a 67 Ford Mustang. He looked up at his foster dad. “What is this?”

“Read the card.” Dean smiled.

Chris reopened the card and stared at it. _“Call it a minor step back on Mine and Cas’s wedding. Happy Birthday Chris.”_

“What?” Chris was wide eyed.

Dean dug around in his front pocket and pulled out a key. “This will explain everything.”

“No!” Chris gasped.

“Go into the garage.” Dean rose from the bed. He watched the teen jump up off the bed. Chris stared at Dean with wide eyes. “Go on. Me and Cas will meet you there.”

“This is too much. Dean, this is way too much. You spent your money you were gonna use for the wedding. I can’t accept this.” Chris frowned, shaking his head.

“Cas and I decided a long time ago that our family comes before anything.” Dean stepped over to the teen and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I also got this for a steal. Bobby rebuilt this car from the ground up. I got her from almost dirt cheap. She’s a beauty.”

“I can’t, Dean. You’ve only known me for 6 months.”

“Christopher, you are like a son to me. On my 16th birthday Bobby gave me Baby. On your 16th I’m giving you a car.” Dean guided Chris out of the bedroom. “Go on downstairs.”

Cas exited Symphony’s room. “You gave Chris his birthday present?”

“Yeah, C’mon.” Dean waved him over.

“Symphony is asleep.” Cas turned on the baby monitor and clipped it to his pants pocket. “She was asking the cutest questions about finding a family.”

“She’s adorable.” Dean smiled as they walked down the stairs. Rosalina and Annalise passed them on the stairs. “Be careful, girls.”

“We gotta see Chris’s face.” They squealed.

The door to the garage was wide open. Chris was down the steps and the twins stood wrapped around their foster brother hugging him with glee. Dean stayed in the doorway. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and softly rubbed Dean’s middle and placed his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “I do believe, Cas.”

“You are just on a roller coaster today.”

“How else would you explain the miracles that have happened to us?” Dean craned his head to Cas. “How else would I have met you?”

“The whole point is too believe even when the miracles don’t happen, we just have to have faith.” Cas whispered.

“I’m started to get that, now.” Dean laced his fingers with Cas’s. “I think we just made Chris’s life right now.”

“Do you think he considers Rosie and Anna his sisters?”

“Of course. He loves them to death, Symphony as well.” Dean smiled. “They are his family.”

_******* _


	3. Malachi Troy

He didn’t know what woke him up. He shot up and wiped the drool off his face. He heard Cas snort awake and lift his head. It was his cell. He grabbed it off the bedside table and yanked the charger out. “Hello?”

_“Hey, Dean.”_

Dean blinked slowly and tried to focus on the clock. “Do you have any idea what time it is, Sam?”

_“Yeah, I know It’s pretty late…early…whatever, uh—Gabe’s in labor.”_

“Great.” Dean smiled as he wiped a hand down his face. “Why are you calling me?”

_“Our midwife’s assistant can’t make it and you are a trained nurse.”_

“You could have just said for me to come over.” Dean yawned. “Is Becky there yet?”

_“Not yet. She’s on her way, so if you could be on your way…”_

“Yeah, Sammy. Hang in there.” Dean hung up. “Cas?”

Cas turned his head with his eyes closed. “Yeah, I’ll take another coffee.”

Dean chuckled. “Cas, bud?”

“Yeah?” He yawned.

“I have to head over to Sam and Gabe’s.” Dean pulled himself out of bed. “Gabe’s in labor and Becky’s midwife fell through.”

Cas nodded and laid his head back down.

Dean pulled on sweat and grabbed a few supplies then grabbed his keys and headed out. It took 15 minutes to get to the house. He pulled into the driveway and slide out of the Impala and grabbed his key to Sam’s house. He stepped inside. “Sammy? Gabe?”

Gabe stepped into the foyer. “Hey Dean-o. Thanks for coming.”

“How are you feeling, buck-o?” Dean placed a hand on Gabe’s back as they walked into the living room.

“Like a million bucks.” Gabe smirked. “The contractions aren’t too bad; about 6 minutes apart.”

“It’s gonna be a waiting game.” Dean stood in the living room. Sam entered from the kitchen with Becky. “Hey Beck, nice to see you again.”

“Hi, Dean. Good morning.” She smiled.

Dean glanced back at Gabe who was gently swaying side to side with his eyes closed. “Doing alright, Gabe?”

Gabe hummed. Becky walked over to him and pulled up Gabe’s shirt and pressed a heart monitor against the under of Gabe’s belly. The heart beat sounded strong. Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “The heartbeat sounds good.”

“How long has Gabe been laboring?” Dean looked at Sam.

“Since like 10.” Sam answered calmly. “So about 5 hours.”

“Gabe, what do you want to do?” Dean held his back. “We could walk around, sit, lay down, or whatever.”

“I could walk around.” Gabe nodded and hoisted himself to his feet.

“Me and Becky will start blowing up the pool, you and Dean can walked around the house.” Sam spoke.

“Ok.” Gabe nodded. Dean started walking with Gabe, but they didn’t get far. “Fuck.”

Dean rubbed Gabe’s back. “Just breathe. You’re doing great.”

Gabe groaned and doubled over. Dean got down on the balls of his toes. “Breathe, Brother. Y’all went to birthing classes, right? Find your focal point.”

“How do you know so much about birthing, Dean? This is your first one…two—fuck, too.” Gabe groaned.

“I have a degree in nursing specifically in OBGYN. Goes with the whole social worker/foster dad career choice.” Dean smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I wish it wasn’t 3 in the morning. I need fresh air.” Gabe straightened up. “Dean…”

“Hey, hey, calm down, bud. You’re doing great. You can’t start freaking out this early.” Dean rose up and gripped Gabe’s shoulders. Dean guided Gabe to the stairs. “Sit down for a moment.”

Gabe lowered himself down to the stairs step. “I don’t know if I can this, Dean. I have wanted kids my whole life. Now, that’s finally here, it hurts so much.”

“Ok, Gabe, instead of thinking about the pain, think about something calming. Think about you and Sam on your honeymoon. Something that distracts you from the pain.” Dean got down one step below Gabe. “Do you wanna go up to your bedroom and lay down? Try to get some sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gabe nodded.

“Sammy, I’m taking Gabe upstairs.” Dean called out. He helped Gabe back to his feet. “Take it easy, Buddy.”

_*** &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

“FUCK! Ow! Ow! Dammit!” Gabe yelled three hours later. “Make it stop!”

“Sammy! We need you up here!” Dean called out. Gabe was on his knees with his ass in the air. Dean tried to massage Gabe’s lower back by he had a strange feeling something was off. “Gabe, can you get on your back for me?”

“Why?” Gabe panted as the contraction lulled away.

“I wanna check how dilated you are.” Dean patted Gabe’s back. “Could you please? I mean I can check you like this. Whatever you are comfortable with.”

Gabe rolled over on his back and stripped off his pants. “Not very comfortable with my brother-in-law checking my dilation.”

“Think of it as your midwife’s assistant.” Dean said softly. “You’re gonna feel a little pressure.”

Gabe groaned. The contractions were right on top of each other. “Sammmm!”

Dean placed a hand on Gabe’s tight middle. “Gabe, you’re fully dilated, but there’s a problem.”

“What?!” Gabe yelled. “What problem?”

“What’s going on here?” Sam asked as he entered the room. “I was gone for 15 minutes.”

Dean turned to look at Sam. “Sammy, don’t freak out. There’s a small problem.”

“A small problem?” Sam gaped. “What problem!?”

“Gabe, this isn’t gonna be fun, but little man is Asynclitic. The head is tilted so it’s not aligned with the birth canal. There are certain ways to fix that but you have to work with me.” Dean stopped listening to his brother because he did exactly what he said not to do. “Ok, Gabe, follow me. We are going downstairs.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean, you gotta fill me in here.” Sam followed.

“Gabe, keep walking even if a contraction hits.” Dean guided Gabe down the steps. Gabe groaned and gripped Dean tight, but kept moving. “That’s it. Easy now, one foot in front of the other. Atta boy.”

Becky walked over to Dean and Gabe. “I heard. You think it’s Asynclitic labor?”

“Definitely.” Dean nodded. “I’d say we try a few techniques and if all else fails we will rush Gabe to the hospital for an emergency C-section.”

“I’m up for anything.” Gabe answered.

“Well, let’s see if we can pop little man back a bit and aligned right.” Becky smiled. “Come on Gabe. We are gonna flip you upside down on the couch.”

“if you can get me in that position great.” Gabe panted.

“What the fuck is going on? What about Gabe being upside down? Asynclitic? What? We should be going to the hospital. We don’t have the equipment for a delivery like that.” Sam rambled.

Dean sighed. “Ok, Sam. This is _exactly_ what I told you not to do. You and Gabe decided on a home birth so it could be a calming environment. You freaking out over a situation that hasn’t gone sour yet, is the exact opposite of not freaking out. I need you to be by your husband. You should know how much he needs you.”

Sam stayed silent and flicked back and forth between Dean and Gabe, but didn’t move a fraction of an inch. Becky had a mat under Gabe’s forearms. His ass was in the air and his lower half on the couch.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother and walked over to Gabe’s side. He firmly massaged Gabe’s back. “Breathe through the contractions. If this doesn’t work, there is a laundry list of things we can do. Just stay like this for a while.”

Two hours later Gabe was miserable. He was fighting the urge to push while walking around the living room. Dean was walked backwards while Gabe hung on Dean. Another contraction slammed into Gabe. He yanked his taller brother-in-law down until Dean’s head was plastered to Gabe’s shoulder and Gabe was pulled at Dean’s short hair. Dean heard Gabe gasped and heard a sound of water hitting the tarped floor around the birthing tub. “Perfect.” Becky smiled and walked over to Gabe. “Gabe, that was you water breaking. Hopefully that means little man popped back into place. Perfect timing too. I just finished filling up the tub.”

Dean looked over to Sam who was sitting on the couch watching everything. “Sam. Get over here and coach your husband.”

Sam sat there wide eyed and shook his head. “No, you’re doing fine. You know what you are doing.”

“That’s not the point, Sam. You are Gabe’s husband, he needs you and you’re over there.” Dean growled. “Get over here. I need to do my job, not yours.”

“I can’t…this—this became way too real.” Sam shook his head.

Gabe was getting out of his water boxer briefs and yelled out in pain. He squeezed the life out of Dean’s hand. “SAM! I NEED YOU!”

Sam shot up to his feet and over to Gabe. “I’m right here.”

“AHH! It has gotten worse!” Gabe yelled.

Dean helped Gabe into the water. Becky checked Gabe. “Gabe, Sam, it looks like something worked and he is aligned in the birth canal.”

“That’s great.” Sam smiled. Dean took the heart monitor and dipped his hand in the water and pressed the wand to the base of Gabe’s middle.

“The heartbeat is still nice and strong.” Dean looked at Sam with a smile.

“Gabe, it’s time to have your little boy.” Becky spoke. “On the next contraction, I want you to push. Find a comfortable spot for you.”

Gabe hung over to side of the pool. Sam took Gabe’s hands and pressed his forehead to Gabe’s. “We’re gonna be Dad’s.”

A contraction hit and Gabe arched his back and pushed as hard as he could. “This hurts!”

Dean stood behind Gabe and massaged the man’s back. “C’mon, Gabe.”

“I’m trying. I hate this more than the beginning of the pregnancy!” Gabe growled. He pushed and yelled out.

“Keep going, Gabe. You’re gonna need to push a whole lot harder and a lot longer.” Dean instructed. Gabe pushed again. “Harder, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10. Breathe and do it again. Harder, Gabe, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10.”

“I can’t go any harder.” Gabe cried out.

“Dean’s right, Gabe. You need to find a place where you can pull enough energy to push harder.” Becky remarked.

Gabe yelled out at the contraction and pushed again. “Harder, dig deep, Gabe. Harder, harder, harder.”

“C’mon, Gabe. I want us to finally meet Malachi.” Sam spoke softly.

“I can’t. It’s too hard.” Gabe panted. “I’m trying, I can’t.”

Dean just kept rolling his palms on Gabe’s lower back. Gabe pushed harder than he had been. “Good one, keep going. A few more second, don’t stop.”

It took another before Gabe was at his last few pushed. Sam had gotten in the water and Gabe propped on Sam. Dean stayed in the water he stood bent over with his hands on his knees as Becky had her hand in the water to help open the canal. “How much longer?” Gabe begged.

“Just a few more, Bucko. He’s crowing.” Dean answered. “C’mon, another big push. Sam count for him.”

Sam counted. Five pushes later little man popped out to his shoulders. “There you go, Baby.”

Gabe pushed and shot his arms out forward and guided the baby out of his and onto his chest. “He’s here. He’s here.” Gabe cried. “Hey, buddy. You were a bitch to push out, but you’re here.”

Dean stepped out of the pool and wiped off his feet and pulled on his sweatpants. He grabbed Sam’s camera a snapped a couple pictures while Sam and Gabe were distracted. He got down on his knees and snapped a photo of Sam looking over Gabe’s shoulder to look at their new son.

Sam looked at his older brother. Dean smiled. “You did great, Gabe.”

“Yeah.” Gabe nodded. “Hey Malachi Troy Winchester.”

Dean stepped away while Becky delivered the placenta. He stepped into Sam’s office and fished out his phone. “Cas?”

_“Hey, how is everything?”_

“We are uncles. Gabe just gave birth to a healthy baby boy.”

_“How did he handle the pain?”_

“Throughout the labor he was fine, but pushing was rough on him, but when he found a source of energy he could use to push Malachi came right out.”

_“I called your office and said that you were assisting your brother-in-law give birth and wouldn’t be able to make it in.”_

“Great, I’ll be home in an hour or so.” Dean rubbed his eye. “Is Jo on her way to the house?”

_“Yeah, I figured since you didn’t get a lot of sleep you would need another set of hands.”_

“When Jo gets there you go head onto work.”

_“Just think Dean…that’s gonna be us in a few months.”_

Dean smiled and glossed a hand down his middle. “I know. I can’t wait.”

_******* _


	4. Don't Poke A Sleeping Bear

He entered the house 2 weeks later after work to lots of yelling, commotion, crying. He walked into the living room to find Rosalina and Annalise fighting over the TV remote, Symphony crying and Chris nowhere in sight.

“Girls.” Dean spoke. He stepped closer and they weren’t paying any attention. “Girls.”

“I had it first!” Rosie yelled.

“I called it!” Anna remarked. “It’s mine!”

“Girls!” Dean started to raise his voice. They kept tugging the remote.

“Give it!” Annalise yelled.

“NO! LET GO!” Rosalina screamed and yanked it from Annalise.

“HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Anna proceed to tackle her sister. “IT’S MINE! I CALLED IT FIRST!”

Dean groaned stepped over to the girls. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” He yelled making the girls flinch. Dean took the remote, set it on the coffee table and scooped Symphony into his arms. She cried into his chest. “Look you what two have done. It was just a friggin remote. I shouldn’t have to raise my voice to a yell. Annalise march to the guest room, now. Rosalina the nursery, march. Find a corner and stand there.”

They scrambled to their feet and ran up the stairs. Dean knew that he couldn’t send them to their room so splitting them up to other rooms was the only answer. He rubbed Symphony’s back and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a sippy cup for Symphony and single handedly poured apple juice into the cup and screwed up the lid and handed it to the toddler. “Thank you, De.”

He kissed her cheek. He opened the door to the garage. Inside was Chris’s car. He was here. He walked across the living room and up the stairs and opened the door to Chris bedroom. The teen was sitting on his bed doing homework. He had headphones in playing loud playing. Dean was still angry and yanked the earbud out of Chris’s ear a little harder than he should have. Chris flinch and whipped his head to Dean. “What the—“

“Did you put the earbud in before or after Rosalina and Annalise started arguing?”

Chris looked away from Dean. “I—“

“When me or Cas aren’t home you are in charge. The twins are close to start throwing punches or scratches. Symphony was scared out of her wits and crying. You are supposed to keep things under control.”

“I’m sorry.” Chris frowned.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have to be apologizing to me. I shouldn’t have to raise me voice and go searching for you. You should just do what you are told. I’m not asking you to start dinner or doing any extra chores. I’m just asking you to watch the twins and Symphony in the time before me and Cas get home.”

“Yes, sir.” Chris nodded and looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Dean walked out of the room. Symphony laid her head on Dean’s shoulder. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch with a huff. Symphony curled up beside Dean and laid her head on his even rounder middle. She placed her sippy cup on Dean’s thigh. It slid to the side and between Dean’s legs. Symphony didn’t care. She rubbed Dean’s belly up and down. “Are you feeling better, Lovebug?”

“Yeah.” She mumbled.

“C’s gonna be here in an hour or so. What did you and Jo do today?” He ran his fingers through his thin blonde hair.

“We colored, played with blocks, and had a tea party.” She reached for her sippy cup. “C came home for lunch.”

“He did? Was that a nice surprise?” He watched Symphony have to sit up to drink her apple juice.

“Yeah. I not know he gonna show up.” She smiled and handed him the empty cup. “I done.”

Dean took the cup and leaned forward awkwardly to set it on the coffee table. He laughed at himself. He probably look very silly. Symphony giggled. “Sym, do I look silly?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“They aren’t giving me a lot of wiggle room.” Dean tapped his belly.

“They growin?” She placed her hands on his middle. “Babies growin in your tummy?”

He heard the front door open. “That’s right, Lovebug.”

“Wow, it’s quiet in this house.” Cas spoke as he walked into the living room taking off his suit jacket. “Hey, Hon, Sym.”

“You missed the chaos that was happening when I got home. Anna and Rosie were at each other’s throats.” Dean pulling himself to his feet.

“They were scary.” Symphony pouted lifting her arms above her head.

Dean scooped her up. “Chris was in his room choosing to not listen.”

“I’ll go start supper in a little while. I need to relax on the couch for like 10 minutes.” Cas kissed Dean.

“Hey!” Symphony crossed her arms over her chest. “Why I not get anything?”

Cas and Dean beamed a smile. They placed each cheek then blew a raspberry. She squealed. She placed her hands on Dean and Cas’s mouth. “Well, Symphony, play out here for a few minutes. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

He set her down and headed to the master bedroom and into the master bath. He lifted the lid and pulled himself out of his pants. He let out a breath and started his stream. He shook off the last few drops and tucked himself back into his pants. He flush and turned to wash his hands when he saw Symphony ran in. He turned on the faucet and put a squint of soap in his hands. He scrubbed his hands and craned his head to look at the girl. She was looking up at him. He heard it the moment he turned off the faucet. He dried off his hands and turned to Symphony.

“Uh-oh.” She looked at her pants.

“Awh, Lovebug.” Dean smiled softly. “Did you have an accident?”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

Dean smirked. “Well, let’s clean this up.” He grabbed the same toilet he dried his hands off and soaked up the small puddle and threw it in the sink. He helped Symphony out of her pants and panties and tossed them in the sink to wash later. “Ok, sweetcheeks, arms up.”

She did as she was told and Dean pulled off her shirt. Dean pulled a hair tie off his wrist and put her arms in a high ponytails. “I naked.”

“You are, Lovebug.” Dean grabbed the soiled toilet again and wiped off the toddler’s legs off and scooped her up and placing her on his hip. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. “Look out, bare naked lady coming through.”

Dean set her down on the ground as she crossed the couch in front of Cas. He laughed and smiled brightly. “We’ve got a streaker!”

She giggled and started climbing the stairs. Dean followed behind to catch her if she fell. “Go straight to the bathroom, Symphony.”

The toddler darted into the decent size bathroom. Dean walked into the youngest foster child’s room and grabbed her pajamas. It was 6:30 after supper she would settling down then bedtime anyway. He was just gonna rinse her off and actually bathe in the morning. He leaned down to grab a pair of bottoms for Symphony when a little, naked figure wrapped around his leg. “I naked, De.”

“You are naked, Bubby. Your Native American name should be buttcheeks.” Dean straightened. “C’mon, let’s get you in the bath.”

He watched Symphony trot the bathroom. He looked around Annalise was standing in the doorway of the guest room staring at Dean with tear stained cheeks, red rimmed, puffy eyes, and a runny nose. Dean frowned. She whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Dean walked over to the girl and hugged her. “I know you are. Go back to your corner. I have to give Symphony a quick bath then take her downstairs. Then I will go talk to you and Rosalina.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded and went back to her spot.

He went back to Symphony and quickly cleaned her up and dressed her. Chris stepped out of his room. “Dean, I can play with her for a while, while Cas is working on supper.”

“Are you up for the task? I don’t want her to cry again.” Dean said sternly.

“Yes, sir.” Chris nodded.

Dean crouched down. “Symphony, Chris is gonna play with you.”

She ran over to Chris and he scoop her and walked downstairs. Dean made his way into the guest room and sat down on the bed. “Annalise, sugar. Come sit down beside me.”

The seven year old ran over to the bed, crawled up and wrapped her arms around Dean. He cried softly in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was being rude and selfish.”

Dean kissed the top of her head. He pulled her away so she could look at him. “Annalise, sweetheart. I don’t care if you started it or Rosie did. I don’t ever wanna see you and your sister fight like that. It was just a remote. You made Symphony cry. In a few weeks I won’t be able to move as much or as fast. I can’t be raising my voice or pulling you and Rosalina apart. You know better than to act like that.”

“I know, De. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” She cried.

As a tear slid down Anna’s cheek Dean wiped it away. “How about if you and Rosie have no TV for a week? Sound fair?”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded.

“Ok, now, head on to your room. Me or Cas will call you and Rosalina down when supper is ready.” He watched her scurry away before he walked into the nursery. Unlike her sister, Rosalina wasn’t one to voice her feelings. She was sitting on the floor in the corner. Dean sat down in the rocking chair. “Rosie, you ready to come out?”

She looked up with the same tear stain cheeks and red rimmed eyes. She silently walked over to her foster/adopted Dad. She sat on the rocking foot rest in front of Dean.

“Have you had time to think about what you have done?” Dean leaned forward. She nodded. “Care to answer me verbally?”

“I have thought about it. Anna did call the remote first. I was being rude, selfish, and mean. I’m sorry I made you yell, I’m sorry I made Symphony cry, and I’m sorry about fighting with Annalise.”

“I don’t care that you were at fault for the fight. All I care about is that you and Anna know better than to do something like that. Symphony was truly upset. I should not have had to raise my voice like that. I will tell you like I told Annalise, I won’t be able to move as fast or bend like I used to soon. It was just a remote.” Dean placed his hand on her knee.

“I’m sorry, De.” She frowned.

“Anna agreed with me. I think one week without TV should be a fair punishment, don’t you think?”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded.

“Good, now head on to your room. Cas or I will call you when supper is ready.” He watched her run off just like he had done with Annalise.

_**(* &^%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

He couldn’t sleep a few days later. Something just felt off. Nothing to do with the babies, but he didn’t feel right. He sat up and looked at the clock. 2:15. Cas was peacefully sleeping with his back facing him. He crawled out of bed and walked across the living room and flicked the kitchen light on. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the living room and flicked on the TV and turned the volume down low and sat down.

There was a soft knock on the front door. He muted the TV and sat up. He waited to hear the knock again. He gracelessly pulled himself to his feet and walked to the foyer. It was raining and pitch black outside from what he could see through the windows beside the door. He crack open the door to see a soaking wet figure. He opened the door fully to let in some light. It was a boy no older like 9. He looked lost or upset. “What’s wrong, Kid?”

“Are you Mr. Dean?” The little boy asked.

Dean bent over and placed his hands on his knees. “Yes, I am. Where are your parents?”

“That’s why we are here. My Moms always said that if something was wrong to run four doors down to the house with the red door. That was Mr. Dean. He could help.”

“Four doors down? You’re Lisa Braedan’s kid, correct?”

“Yeah. Mom and her girlfriends called waking me up. My babysitter was gone and Mom told me to run here.”

Dean let him in and shut then locked the door. “Your name is Ben, right?”

“Yeah.” The boy nodded.

“Come follow me into the kitchen. Can you tell me anything else your mom told you over the phone?” Dean had him sit down at the kitchen table.

“No, she said to make sure to grab the extra house key and lock the front door.” Dean handed him a juice box. He grabbed the cordless house phone. He knew Lisa’s number. They worked together and good friends. He put the phone up to his ear. “Lisa?”

_“Oh God, Dean, is Ben with you?”_

“Yeah. He is fine. What is going on?” Dean looked over to the boy.

_“Me and my girlfriend were on a date and I saw Ben’s babysitter at the restaurant I was at. Kinda freaked me out because that meant nobody was watching Ben. I prayed that you would be waking to hear him come over.”_

“Yeah, I’ve got him. You relax. You are out pretty late though?”

_“It was gonna be a over the night thing. I really trust that girl. I’ll be home in 20 minutes.”_

“Lisa, now can you take me up on my offer to babysit Ben when you go away overnight?” Dean smirked.

_“Yeah, next time. I’ll be there soon. Thank you again, Dean.”_

“No problem. Drive safe.” Dean hung up. “Alright, Ben. Your mom is gonna be here in 20. Your babysitter decided to split shortly after you feel asleep and your mom caught her.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up Mr. Dean.”

“On no, you don’t have to apologize. I was already awake. I might have some clothes upstairs that will fit you if you wanna get out of those wet ones.” Dean pointed.

“No, I’m fine.” Ben nodded.

It wasn’t too long before Lisa knocked on the door. Lisa quickly hugged her son. “Thank you, Dean.”

“It was nothing. Take him home and fire your babysitter.”

She smiled. “I had been planning this weekend for weeks then that teen ruined it.”

“Hey, next time, Ben can stay with me and Cas. Have you forgotten this is a foster home? When I’m not being a social worker I’m foster dad.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah, next time. So you Monday.” Lisa stepped out of the house. Dean turned towards the stairs and saw Cas standing by the staircase with a major bed head.

“Dean? What are you doing up?” Cas grumbled.

“I couldn’t sleep, then something happened. Everything is fine. Go back to bed.” Dean held his back.

“Come with me, Dean. You need sleep.” Cas wiped a hand down his face.

“I’m not tired, Cas. I’m gonna stay down here and watch some TV.” Dean answered.

“You need sleep, Dean. Come back to bed with me.” Cas stepped over to his fiancé.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t wanna lay down right now. Please, let me relax on the couch for a little while.”

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead then his lips. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“Nothing is wrong, Cas. You’d be the first to find out. Please, go back to bed.” Dean took Cas’s hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cas kissed his fiancé again and walked back to bed.

_******* _


	5. Jobs, Naps, and Temper Tantrums

Dean walked up to his next client’s door. The house was very nice. The front yard and parch was very well kept. He rang the doorbell and waited. He looked around and placed a hand on his back. The backaches were becoming more pronounced. He looked full term, but had a good two months left.

The door opened to reveal a smiling red-headed woman wearing a graphic tee and jeans. “Mr. Winchester?”

“That’s me and you are Mrs.?”

“Mrs. Bradberry, you can call me Charlie. Come in, come in. Would you like anything to drink? I have water, milk, apple juice, Capri-sun.” She smiled.

“Water’s fine.” Dean waddled into the foyer and looked around. The place was clean. He noticed the piles of toddler toys through the house as he made his way to the living room. Charlie came back with a bottle of water. “Already preparing for a kid? I’m guessing you want a toddler aged kid?”

She laughed. “Yes, and no. I have a son from a previous relationship. We divorced, he gave up his rights to him and I found I was a lesbian, now dating a wonderful woman. She never wanted to get pregnant and I had complication with my son so she thought it would be best to adopt.”

“That sounds a lot like my foster sister. She wanted a family, but she came out and said she was never gonna be the birth mom.” Dean smiled as he sat down. “So, Charlie, what do you do for a living to be home on a Tuesday afternoon?”

She chuckled. “I work from home. I’m an IT for Google.”

They talked for an hour then Charlie gave Dean the grand tour. They ended in the foyer. “Well, Charlie. It doesn’t take a genius to know that this place is a great place to raise a child.”

“That’s awesome! Thank you!” She hugged Dean. “Now, me and Jo can finally start looking.”

“Wait, did you say Jo?”

“Yeah, that’s my girlfriend.”

“That’s my foster sister. Jo Harvelle?”

Charlie gasped with wide eyes. “That’s why Jo told me to ask for you!”

“Probably her way of introducing you to me.” Dean smirked.

_***( &^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

“Yes, she’s a total sweet heart. Jo, why didn’t you tell me until 2 years after you and Charlie met?” Dean sat up in his crappy rolling chair. “She’s a lovely girl, but I would have liked to have been formally introduced.”

There was a knock on his door. “Dean?” His boss, Michael, popped his head in.

“Jo, tell Symphony I miss her. See ya when I get home.” Dean hung up the phone and looked at Michael. “Hello Mr. Cohan. What can I owe this pleasure?”

“Still in good moods even this far along in your pregnancy. That’s good to hear.” Michael smiled.

“I’m alright. Nothing more than backaches and shortness of breath. This chair isn’t doing me much favors but that why I have an awesome fiancé at home who is more than willing to give me a back massage.” Dean shifted in his seat.

“Most of my employees who have had children would have started maternity or paternity leave by now. I would have thought that since you are having twins that you would have at least stopped making house calls. You’re a very hard worker, Dean. I’m very proud.”

“Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me for you to say that.” Dean smiled.

Michael nodded and continued. “With all of this being said, I have come to the conclusion that you are too good for this job.”

“What?” Dean frowned.

“How long have you worked here at the Cohen Adoption Agency?” Michael sat down in an empty chair.

“Uhh—You hired me right out of college, so four almost five years.”

“Through the grapevine I have heard that you originally applied for a job in another department, but ended up here.” Michael pointed out.

“Yes, sir. My plans were to work in the adoption department so I could help kids find parents and help parents find their perfect kid, but I like the job I have. It pays nice and I help filter out the good parents from the fake ones.” Dean remarked.

“Dean, you don’t have to fight for your job. I’m offering you a job as an adoption agent. Better yet, the boss of the job you originally wanted. It would be the equivalent of me but in the Adoption Center. Pays over double the amount you are making now, and the hours are very flexible and can be done at home most of the time.” Michael smiled.

“Really?” Dean was wide eyed.

“Yes, really. I called my boss recommended you for the job. She has been observing you for weeks now. She has no doubts that you are the perfect man for the job.”

Dean pulled himself out of his chair and Michael followed. “Mr. Cohen, this is amazing. Thank you, sir.”

“It’s gonna be hard to watch my best employee move along, but that job is perfect for you. Now, please. Call me Michael from now on.”

“When can I start?” Dean smiled.

“You can start on Monday. Friday, Your new boss, Missouri will give you the grand tour of the place and the overview of your new job.” Michael smiled. “On top of everything, I’m gonna send you home early.”

“Thank you, Michael. Really.” Dean couldn’t smile brighter.

Michael opened his arms and pulled Dean into a hug. “Make me proud.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his boss. “Yeah, of course. I won’t let you down.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(** _

Dean sat on the couch, eyes barely open and a messy bed head. He was so tired, but the twins weren’t letting him sleep. Dr. Masters said they should be settling down and actually letting him sleep, but that was not the case. It seems that the twins like to start moving when Dean was almost asleep.

Here Dean sits. He has to be out the door in 5 minutes, but he has no energy to move from the couch. He didn’t even have any energy to brush is fucking hair. Cas emerged from the bedroom in his fancy suit and tie and noticed Dean on the couch. He sat down on the coffee table and took Dean’s hands. “Dean, Baby, are you sure you can make it to work today?”

“I havta.” Dean mumbled.

“No, you don’t, Hon. You don’t look good today. You’re 31 weeks pregnant. Call Missouri and tell her you don’t have the energy to come in. She will understand.” Cas ran his thumbs over the top of Dean’s hands.

“No, I told Missouri I will be at the Center until I can’t anymore. I’m awake and I’m going.” Dean scooted to the edge of the couch and made one attempt to get up; failed. He tried again and failed again. Cas took Dean’s hands and helped him up, they swayed, almost fell back onto the couch. Cas tilted his head to Dean.

“Hon, I’m all for you working up until the very end, but you have big purple bruises under your eyes. Go, put some lounge clothes on and try to get some sleep. I’ll call Missouri and explain that it’s my fault you aren’t coming in.” Cas explained while he rubbed Dean’s over stretched middle. “It’s 6:30. You shouldn’t be awake either. Missouri was stupid to think that a pregnant man would be able to handle 12 hour shifts.”

“Tell her I put up a fight.” Dean yawned.

“I will.” Cas smiled. “Go to bed. I have to wake up the kid for school. I’ll get Jo to take Symphony out shopping or something so you can have the house to yourself.”

“Thank you.” Dean whispered.

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. “My pleasure.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

Cas came home that evening to the house almost too quiet. He set his stuff down and toed off his shoes and looked around the empty living room, kitchen, and master bedroom. He climbed the steps and walked down the hall into the nursery; empty, twins room; empty, he lightly knocked on Chris’s room and opened it to reveal Chris sitting on the floor with Rosalina in his lap helping her play a video game with Annalise watching intensively. He smiled and shut the door again. There was one room left. He opened the door to Symphony’s room.

Above the covers laid Symphony sound asleep curdled up around Dean’s round middle. Dean was conked out. Cas decided to get some work done in his office before starting supper. He was just happy Dean got some sleep.

It was 7 before Cas had supper ready. He climbed the stairs once again. “Rosie, Anna, Chris, supper is ready. Come and get it while it’s hot.”

They flinched. “Cas when did you get home?” Chris asked.

“About an hour ago. Everyone was quiet so I stayed quiet and got some work done.” Cas said as the kids got up from the ground. “I have to go wake up Symphony and Dean or they won’t sleep any tonight.”

He watched the three make their way downstairs while he stepped into Symphony’s room again. He walked over to the bed and crouched down and brushed the hair out of Symphony, who had rolled over since last he had saw. “Symphony, Baby, time to wake up.”

The toddler flicked her eyes open and tried to cover her face with her arms. “No, ‘M tired.”

“It’s supper time then you can go back to sleep, babydoll.” Cas moved her hands. “You gotta be starving.”

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Cas pulled her into his arms. “Wake De?”

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Dean, Hon, time to wake up.”

“I wanna kiss De.” Symphony tapped her chest. Cas leaned her over and let her give Dean’s a sloppy kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Wake up De.”

Dean hummed and slowly opened his eyes. “I’m up.”

“It’s time for supper, Hon.” Cas answered softly.

“I’m not hungry, but thank you.” Dean sleepily nodded.

“Could you come down stairs and go laid down in your own bed then?” Cas hoisted Symphony higher on his hip. “You might feel comfier in a bed that fit you.”

Dean wiped a hand down his face. “Sounds better.”

Cas stretched his hand out and gave what little he could to help Dean get to his feet. Tomorrow is Saturday. I will let you sleep in and the kids and I will put up the last finishing touches to the nursery.”

“I like that plan.” Dean laced his fingers together under his belly to take off some of the weight from his back.

Cas separated from Dean and took Symphony to the bathroom upstairs. Once she finished peeing he helped wash her hands and went downstairs. He set Symphony in her chair and check on Dean. He was exactly where he said he was gonna be. Already conked out on the bed.

“Cas, is Dean alright?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. The twins haven’t been letting him sleep well the past few weeks.” Cas sat down at his spot. “He’s got 4 more months.”

“I can’t wait to see the babies.” Rosalina smiled. “Anna and I have been thinking about names.”

“You have? What do you have so far?” Cas smiled as he cut Symphony’s food into smaller pieces.

“We can’t tell you yet.” Annalise spoke up.

Chris smiled and just listened to the girls talk. Cas glanced over to the teen. “Why can’t y’all tell me your ideas? Me and Dean don’t have a name for them yet. I mean we don’t even know the genders.”

“We want to discuss this with both you and Dean.” Annalise said then took a drink of her water. “Is Dean asleep for the night?”

“Maybe, Sweetie. He’s pretty exhausted.” Cas took a bite.

“I don’t like him not feeling good.” Rosalina frowned.

Cas nodded. “I don’t like it either, but Dean is wearing himself out with his job and the baby won’t like him get the sleep he needs.”

“Then the babies need to come out.” Annalise answered as if it was a problem solver.

“Or…Dean stops going to work for a little while.”

Chris frowned. “Dean said he wasn’t gonna go on leave until he was closer to his due date.”

“You’ve seen him the past few days. He was like death walking.” Cas looked at his plate and continued eating.

“Well, whose fault is that? Was having a baby before getting married part of your plan?” Chris snapped. “Did you just make it part of your plan when Dean found out. You made it ok in yours and his head?”

“Everything happens for a reason, nevertheless, those babies are wanted whole heartedly. They were never unwanted.” Cas answered moving just his eyes to Chris. “God has a master plan. I guess that means I’m in his command.”

Silence grew over the dinner table until Rosalina and Annalise began to discuss their day at school, Chris stayed quiet like Cas. Symphony gave her helpful opinion on the twin’s discussions. Chris stood up suddenly and grabbed his plate.

“May I be excused?”

Cas stared up at the teen in confusion. “Yes. Wash off your plate and put it in the dishwasher.”

“Yes, sir.” Chris obeyed but something wasn’t right. Cas waited for everyone to finished eating before starting to clean up the kitchen. He had been in there scrubbing the counter when Chris walked back in. “Cas?”

He flinched. Cas was zoned out in his own thought. He turned around. “Chris, sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Chris frowned.

“What?” Cas squinted and dried his hands off with a towel. “What are you sorry for? I assure you, you have done nothing wrong.”

“Then why do I feel so bad? The things I said were horrible. I was angry. When you didn’t give the response I wanted it made me angrier and angrier. I walked to my room and…sat in the corner. I put myself in time out. How you kept a straight face and controlled your anger amazes me. I threw punches and you just took them. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean the things I said.”

Cas shook his head. “No.”

“What?” Chris had tears building up in his eyes.

“You did mean what you said. You meant every single damn word that came out of your mouth. The worst part was that you were 100% correct. Dean getting pregnant was not part of our plan. The second we found out we talked it over when everyone was asleep and made it part of our plan. We pushed things back took a chunk of our savings out for the babies. Who am I to get angry at you for telling the truth? I wasn’t angry…I was embarrassed. Dean and I have given up so much to keep this foster home alive. I proposed to Dean when he was 19 and I was 20. We had decided to wait until he graduated college. Then you got certified to run a foster home and we pushed back the wedding, the date was unknown until a year ago. Then the baby came.” Cas frowned.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I am grateful for everything you and Dean have done for me and…and my family. I didn’t meant to say all those things. I want you and Dean to be happy.” Chris spoke as tears ran down his face. “I regret every word I said. I never wanted to hurt you. You and Dean are like fathers to me.”

Cas gripped the counter and lower his head, closing his eyes. “I know.”

“I understand now that God does have a master plan. I was selfish and didn’t see it. Please, forgive me.”

“I think you should go to your room, Chris. You have said enough.” Cas cleared his throat.

“But—“

“That is an order, Christopher.” Cas turned around and went back to his cleaning. He listened to the teen rush off. He continued to clean the kitchen until it was past clean. He set his things down and looked at the clock. 12:35. He walked upstairs. Rosalina and Annalise were peacefully asleep in their beds. He almost knocked on Chris door but refrained. He peeked into Symphony’s room. He was stunned. He poked his head in and saw Symphony laying on Chris’s chest and they were both fast asleep.

He felt a lump in his throat. He descended the stairs. When he turned into the living room Dean was standing in the middle of the room holding his back staring at him. “You ok, Angel?”

“Yeah, Chris brought up some old emotions.” Cas pointed up the stairs.

Dean nodded. “The plan? I’ve had that fight with him before. It was back when we had just found out we were having twins, you were out of town. The boy throws those low blows to try to get a angry response out of us. Worked for me, back when I still had some fight in me. He didn’t get that black eye from a bully at school. I didn’t mean to sucker punch him, things happen. He learned and I know he has learned you don’t react the same as I do. He stay quiet, I get loud. Either way Chris probably put the twins to bed then rock Symphony to sleep or slept in bed with her.”

Cas nodded this time. “Dean, these twins aren’t bastards. We are gonna get married one day.”

“I know we are. We get closer and closer with every paycheck.” Dean ran a hand down his middle. “Come to bed. I could probably sleep for another 12 hours and you are like an iceberg, and I’m really hot.”

“Explains the reason why you are standing in the middle of the living in nothing but your underwear.” Cas smiled softly.

“I’m serious, Cas. I’m burning up and I need you ice cold hands and feet.” Dean whined.

Cas guided Dean back to bed. “I knew there was a reason you love to cuddle with me in the summer.”

_******* _


	6. Birthing Pro

It was early. Everyone should be asleep. Cas sat cross legged on the bed barely awake. Dean stood about a foot away from the bed swaying side to side. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“I’m great, great. Uncomfortable, but great.” Dean hummed.

“They are about 7 minutes apart. You’re doing great.” Cas said with his eyes closed. He yawned. “Of course, this would happen. We both had a long day at work and all we want to do is sleep and you go into labor.”

“When has life ever been nice to us?” Dean placed his hands on the bed and leaned forward. “What time is it?”

“Almost 6.” Cas looked at the clock. “I need to wake up the kids in an hour.”

Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes and gripped the edge of the mattress and groaned. “Fuck yes, now, we are cooking with gas.”

“What?” Cas leaned over the edge.

“My water broke.” Dean looked up and smiled.

“But doesn’t that mean the contractions are gonna get more intense?” Cas watched Dean stand up and walk into the bathroom and grab a towel and clean up the mess then changed his pants.

“I don’t care, I want them out. They have been in here for too long.” Dean rubbed his middle as he swayed side to side.

“You’re 6 days early, Dean. There is nothing too long about that.” Cas smirked.

Dean groaned. “Too long, Castiel. I wanted them out 4 weeks ago.”

“Ok, ok, come lay down and try to sleep.” Cas patted the bed.

“I woke up because of the contractions. I don’t think I will be able to sleep through some contractions.” Dean frowned.

He leaned down on the bed and let his stomach hang down. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he laid on his side. There was a light knock on the door. Cas sat up. “Yes?”

Symphony poked her head through the door. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “C? I had a nightmare.”

Cas slid off the bed and over to the little girl. He scooped her up. “Awh, sweetie.”

“Can I sleep wif you?” She whimpered.

As she cried into Cas’s shirt the bedroom door opened wider. “Dean? Cas?”

It was Chris. Dean straightened up and held his back. “What are you doing up, Chris?”

“I heard Symphony moving. I wanted to make sure she didn’t like hurt herself while walking in the dark.”

“She had a nightmare.” Cas answered.

Dean gasped softly and tried to choke down a groaned. Chris raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Hey, Chris, do you think you could take Symphony?” Dean said through his teeth.

The teen nodded. “Sure. Are you—“

“Yeah, it would be better for us not having to watch over her or stay quiet.” Cas nodded.

He passed the toddler over to Chris. “Yeah, Symphony. You can come sleep with me for another hour or so.”

Once the two were out of the room. Dean leaned back over the bed. “Fuuuck.”

“I’m guessing they are more intense.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()_(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Dr. Master arrived two hours later. Contractions were at a steady 6 minutes, but Dean had had enough already. He was pacing the living room and into the bedroom. Cas was on the phone. “Yes, Sir. We are expecting twins. He went into labor a little after supper so around 5:30, 6-ish and he is still hanging in there. I just need to take my leave.”

Dean hung on the doorframe and moaned. “Castiel, get off the fucking phone.”

“Thank you, sir. Yes, that was my fiancé. Have a great day.” Cas hung up and walked over to Dean. “I had to talk to my boss.”

“You were supposed to be talking to Sam.” Dean groaned.

“I talked with Sam. Gabe is on his way and Sam is gonna get here as soon as possible.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Good, Dean. Take deep breaths.” Cas coached.

“This seemed so simple before my water broke.” Dean moaned.

Dr. Masters laughed. “That’s what happens, Dean. How about you try sitting on the rubber ball?”

Dean white knuckled the down frame and hung his head. “Yeah, that might work.”

Cas lead him over to the ball and helped him down. JO walked down the stairs with Symphony on her hip. “Look, Symphony, De and C are here like I told you.”

“C’mere, Sym. De needs your help.” Cas waved her over.

“I wanna help, De.” She squirmed out of Jo’s grasp and trotted over to Dean. “De? I wanna help.”

“Thank you, Lovebug.” Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

“Why you on a ball?” She rubbed Dean’s knee. “I wanna sit on a ball, too.”

Cas laughed and wrapped his arms around Symphony. “The twins are coming and De isn’t very comfortable.”

“Why? De?” She frowned and patted Dean’s knee.

“This is how the babies tell me they are ready to come out.” Dean smiled. “Don’t worry, Lovebug.”

“Alright, Symphony. It’s time to go.” Jo lifted her back into her arms.

“No! I wanna help!” She whined.

“Honey, you are gonna help. You’re gonna be a good girl and have fun with Jo to help De focus on the babies.” Cas explained. “By the time you get back De will have had the babies.”

Dean pressed his hands onto his knees and hung his head down. Cas guided Symphony and Jo away while Dr. Masters helped get Dean through a contraction. He moaned loud enough to warrant Symphony to turn towards Dean and call out his name. “Sweetie, De, can’t talk at the moment. He is fine.”

Cas followed Jo to her car. It was the beginning of February in Kansas. It was cold, but not snowing. He was shivering as Jo drove off and at the same time Gabe pulled into the drive way. Sam was in the passenger seat. They parked and got out. “God, Cas, you’re in a short sleeve shirt. You must be freezing. Get inside.” Gabe ordered.

“I thought Sam was gonna come later.” Cas shivered.

“Gabe picked me up on the way over. How’s Dean?” Sam asked pulling Malachi out of the back seat in his carrier.

“He’s a trooper. We are in hour 10.” Cas walked them into the house and shut the door.

Dean was still on the ball. Dr. Masters was crouched down in front of him with her hands on his knees. Dean had his hands wrapped firmly around her wrist and hung his head down. Cas heard Dean let out a pained whine. “Beautiful, Dean, breathe in…2,3,4…and out…2,3,4. Wonderful, Dean. It’s like you are a pro. Breathe again for me. In through the nose, 2-3-4 and out through the mouth, 2-3-4.” Dr. Masters coached.

Another pained whine left Dean’s lips. Cas was by his fiancé’s side and took Dean’s hand. “How are you feeling, Hon?”

Dean lifted his head and squinted his eyes. “Huh?”

“Please, tell me you just weren’t listening?” Cas begged.

“What?” Dean repeated.

“How are you feeling?” Cas gave it another shot.

“Hangin in there. I’m ok. I’m breathing. I need my anchor.”

“I’m right here.” Cas smiled. He heard Sam awh and then Gabe punch Sam’s arm

“Sam, I am in labor. I am neither deaf nor blind. You are the last person who needs to make fun of how me and Cas have our babies. Shall I remind you about how me and Gabe had to force you to sit beside the pool and hold Gabe’s hand. So sit down and shut up.” Dean barked.

Sam blushed and sat down on the couch. “Sorry.”

“Can I stand?” Dean looked up at Dr. Masters.

“It’s your house. Do whatever feels right.” Dr. Masters smiled.

“I feel like I need a drink and a cigarette, but I’ve heard that not good for babies and I don't smoke.” Dean joked as Cas helped Dean up.

“You’re doing great, Hon.” Cas replied with a smile. “What do you wanna do?”

“Um, can you get Gabe and Sam to set up the pool, please?” Dean looked around and placed his hands on his back.

“Do you want me to run you a bath in the meantime?”

“No, let me do my thing.” Dean groaned.

“I’ll be right behind you the whole time.” Cas nodded. Cas looked over to Gabe and Sam who were already on the case with the pool. “Just relax.”

Dean walked over to the bedroom, but stopped in the doorway. He gripped the wood panels and moaned. “Hurry with the pool!”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “Breathe, Dean. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Dean hummed. He wasn’t paying much attention to his fiancé. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fffffffuck.”

“Breathe, Dean.” Cas firmly massaged Dean’s lower back. “You have to relax, Hon.”

“It’s hard.” Dean whimpered.

“Get comfortable, Hon.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Wanna lay down, Babe?”

Dean groaned and slowly made his way down to the ground. Cas watched Dean get on his knees and lean forward until his was propped on his elbows. “Fuck!”

“That’s it, Hon.” Cas got down on the ground. “Few more seconds.”

Dean groaned. He rocked back and forth. He whimpered. “I need my music.”

Sam smirked. “I didn’t think Dean was a calming music listener. What kind of playlist do you have for him?”

“Aerosmith, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Radiohead, Kansas, Bon Jovi…what you call the greatest hits of mullet rock.” Dean snapped. “Did you really think I would ever want to listen to ambient music? No matter how much Cas begs me to.”

Sam lifted his arms in surrender. “I get it, I get it. I’m sorry.” Sam handed Cas the IPod.

“There you go, Hon.” Cas set the IPod on the ground.

Dean got up on just his knees and put the pieces in his ears. Cas helped him to his feet. “Dammit, I don’t know if I can handle this.”

“You’re doing great. If you can’t handle it Meg can give you some medicine so relieve you of the pain.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean walked to the couch and sat down. Dean lifted his shirt off his stomach and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He hummed the tune of the song he was listening to. He caught half way through the song he moaned. He leaned back. Cas sat down beside Dean and took his hand. “God! Fucking! Dammit!”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

4 hours later Dean was in the water. He leaned over the edge with his eyes closed and earbud in his ear listening to Aerosmith to clear his mind.

Dr. Masters had just finished checking Dean and listening to the heartbeat. “Dean’s about 9 centimeters. Shouldn’t be much longer.”

Cas nodded and rubbed Dean’s arm. Dean opened his eyes and glanced up at Cas. “What?”

“You’re at a 9.”

Dean nodded. He was just happy that Dr. Masters gave him some medicine for the pain. The contractions were now tolerable. “He seems calmer. The medicine must have really helped him.”

“Dean can take a lot, but he was just not taking that well.” Cas frowned as he watched his fiancé close his eyes again and grimace. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You’re doing great.”

Sam came in with a cup of water with a straw and bottle. He crouched down beside Cas. He handed the bottle to Cas. “Dean?”

The laboring man pressed his forehead against the pool and moaned. After a minute Dean looked up at Sam. “Hey.”

“I got you some water.” Sam offered the cup.

Dean nodded. “Thank you, Sammy.”

Sam helped Dean take a few sips of the water. “No problem, Dean.”

“I’m sorry I’m being high maintenance.” Dean mumbled.

“You’re being fine. You’re birthing two babies. You can be high maintenance.” Sam smiled.

Dean frowned and pulled himself up. “Fuck.” He pulled out his earbuds and tossed them aside. “Lots of pressure, fuck.”

“Meg, I think Dean might be ready to push.” Cas spoke.

“Let Dean do what he needs to. You told me to not butt in or coach in anyway, just to let Dean do Dean, but to do my job as well.” Dr. Masters smiled.

“Fuck, fuck…” Dean growled and pushed his hands down into the water. He groaned. Cas squinted. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Push whenever you are ready.” Cas coached.

“You’re too late on that, Hon.” Dean groaned as he huffed out a breath of air and leaned back and pulled a little baby boy onto his chest.

“Dean, how long had you been pushing?” Cas gasped.

“I don’t know.” Dean mumbled. “Fuck, I’m at it again. Dammit! No break!”

Meg took the little boy and cleared his airways and cleaned him off while Dean effortlessly pushed out the second of the two twins. “You have done marvelous, Dean.” Dr. Master smiled.

Dean pulled out the baby and onto his chest. “A girl. One of each, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “One of each.” Cas smiled and Meg set the little boy on Dean’s chest with the girl.

Dean smiled. “Well, hello there Jennika and Finnick.”

_******* _


	7. Now Or Never

Chris entered the house with Rosalina and Annalise behind him. “Be quiet Rosie and Anna. Cas texted me to tell you to be quiet.”

“We know. You told us in the car.” Rosie walked into the living room to find Gabe reading on the couch with Sam snoozing beside him. “Gabe?”

“Oh hey, girls, Chris. Go up to the nursery. Cas has something to show you.” Gabe smiled.

Chris guided them upstairs. They eagerly walked to the nursery and cracked the door. They heard Cas talking softly. “Y’all are in a unique home. You see your Daddies aren’t married yet. We are unique parents. We aren’t even gonna force you to call us Daddy and Papa. We can be De and Cc if you would like. Your Daddy and I are foster parents and we run a foster home. We meet a lot of interesting people. They are kids who can’t live with their original parents. We become their family until their parents relearn the meaning a parent or we find them a better home. Y’all are gonna love it here.”

Rosalina and Annalise gasped and opened the door wider and covered their mouths. Cas turned to look at the girls. He was rocking the two infants. Chris stood in the doorway as the twins made their way to the newer twins. “Cas, did De?”

“Yeah, Girls. De had the twins this afternoon.” Cas whispered. “Come closer.”

The two did. Cas noticed Chris still just standing in the doorway watching from afar. The girls smiled at the one baby with a pink hat and the other with the blue. “A boy and a girl?” They whispered.

“This is Jennika and this is Finnick.” Cas gestured to each newborn.

Rosie ran her finger down the bridge of Finnick’s nose and Anna brushed down the side of Jennika’s face. “They are adorable, Cas.” Annalise exclaimed softly.

“Is De resting?” Rosalina asked.

“Yeah, he is beyond exhausted. He got cleaned up and in some fresh clothes and passed out. When De wakes up the twins are gonna get fed, but after that y’all can all get a turn holding them.”

“Ok.” The girl replied and ran out of the room; squeezing past Chris.

“C’mere, Chris.” Cas stared at the teen.

“No thank you. I’m fine right here.”

“What are you afraid of babies?” Cas chuckled.

“Actually, yes. They are fragile.”

Cas rose from the rocking chair; careful to not stir the calm newborns. He walked over to Chris. “Bend your arm.”

Chris naturally cradled Jennika. He gasped softly and stood tense. “God…”

“Relax, Chris. You are holding her perfectly.” Cas bounced Finnick softly.

“Hi.” Chris smiled at the baby girl who was looking up at him. “You’re really small.”

“Follow me downstairs so we can put them in their bassinets in the master bedroom. So they are close to Dean.”

“Why were you up here then?” Chris followed behind Cas.

“Alone time. If you didn’t see Sam and Gabe on the couch. They haven’t decided to leave just yet.” Cas started down the steps. They crossed the living room without a word from Gabe. The stepped into the master bedroom and placed the newborn in their bassinets. Chris looked over to Dean.

“I thought Dean’s stomach would have flattened.”

Cas smiled and walked out of the room. “In time it will, but it will still look like he is pregnant, not as big as he used to be, but he will still have a round middle, but I have a feeling that won’t last long.”

“Why would you say that?” Chris say down in beside Gabe on the couch while Cas plopped down in Dean’s recliner.

“You really haven’t seen Dean not pregnant. The month you did see him before the twins you were and him weren’t on good terms. By the time you and him found a happy medium he was pregnant and laid off some things.” Cas glanced over at Gabe would was nodded. “Dean is very fit. He runs miles daily, lifts weights, bench presses, even yoga.”

“If you ever speak of Dean’s yoga he will deny it, but there is a reason he almost never has a short rope with anybody.” Gabe spoke up. He slapped Sam’s shoulder and the moose shot his head up and snorted.

“Huh? I wasn’t sleeping.” Sam tried to fake being alert.

“Try that again, Samsquatch. You have been out like a light for about an hour and a half.” Gabe laughed. “Tell Chris about Dean’s work out habits.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Oh God, where do I begin? I don’t know where he has the time to work, handle the kids, his love life and exercise, but he does it effortlessly.”

“Wow, I would have never guessed. I just thought he ate healthy and never drank.” Chris shrugged.

“Oh no, the dude loves pie, burgers, and calories. He fucking loves whiskey and beer, but it’s all about moderation. The dude is a nut.” Sam laughed.

“Alright, Sam. That’s my fiancé you’re talking about.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he’s also my brother.” Sam smirked.

Chris smiled. “Do you think Dean would let me work out with him?”

The three older men stare at Chris. “You want to?”

“Yeah, I mean he should have slowed down because of the pregnant and lack of exercise. I could join in and slow speed up with him.” Chris nodded as the doorbell rang.

“That’s Jo with Symphony.” Cas stood. “Gabe, Sam, explain to Chris why that is a bad idea.”

Gabe and Sam shook their heads. “Do whatever you want, Christopher, but be prepared to be in a world of hurt.”

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

It was 5 weeks after Dean had the twins and Chris was already regretting joining Dean in his daily work out. He didn’t realize Dean woke up so early. “Chris, time to wake up. You got 10 minutes to wake up and stretch before we go out to run.”

Chris groaned and lifted his head. “Not today, Dean.”

“You wanted in, man. I ain’t gonna let you quit that easy. Up and at’em.” Dean spoke a tad too loud.

“I didn’t think it was gonna be like this. Please, Dean.” Chris laid his head back down.

Dean whipped the covers off Chris. “You promised me to work out with me every day for 10 weeks. You aint gonna quit halfway through. After the 10 weeks you can do your own thing or keep going with me. That means get your ass out of bed.”

Chris watched Dean walked out of the bedroom. His legs were throbbing and sore. His arms and back weren’t much better. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his running clothes and did a few painful stretches before stumbling down the stairs. He stepped into the garage to find Dean stretching with the twins bundled up in a running stroller. Chris yawned and ran a hand down his face. “I’m ready, Dean.”

“Good, good, one more minute.” Dean bent down with his bow legs together and effortlessly placing his palms on the ground.

Chris was perplexed that he didn’t know how flexible and fit Dean was. They started running. Chris struggled about a mile and half in. “Dean, can we stop?”

“In a half mile.” Dean answered.

“No, I need to stop.” Chris panted.

“Work through the pain, Chris. It’s the only way you can improve.” Dean sped up a tad. “Come on, half a mile is looping back to the house.”

He still doesn’t know how he kept up with Dean. The second they reached the front lawn Chris collapsed onto the ground, rolling over on his back, panting. Moment later a water bottle is being hovered over his face. “Thanks.” He rasps.

“No problem. You did good, Chris. Don’t worry about the rest. You don’t have to do anymore today.” Dean rolled the peacefully sleeping twins towards the garage door.

Chris sat up. Dean had lost all of the weight from the twins and looked thinner than when he met the man. He shakily rose to his feet and walked into the house. Cas was awake, barely. He was sipping on coffee and reading the newspaper. Chris walked into the living room and flopped on the couch and turn the TV onto some mind numbing show. He closed his eyes. He heard Dean and Cas talk. It sounded like they were in the room, but thought he was asleep again. “Tell me again.”

“C’mon, Dean.” Cas whined.

“No, please. Share.” Dean sounded angry. “I’m fine, Hon. Stop worrying about me.”

He heard Cas groaned. “Then why are you doubling up on your work out? You met your goal two weeks ago.”

“I’m building muscle, Cas. You have to lose weight to gain muscle. You know that.” Dean sounded fed up. “Can you give it a rest?”

“Fine, fine. Just get the kids ready. I have to leave. Meet me at the park at noon, please.” Cas huffed.

“Yeah.”

It was silent for a long moment. Chris opened his eyes and lifted his eyes. The room was empty. He heard Cas open and closed the garage door. He sat up and stretched. God, his joints and muscle hurt. He stood and struggled up the stairs. He slowly walked down the hall. He heard giggling from Rosalina and Annalise’s room. He peek in there and saw Dean doing pushups with Rosie on his back.

“I’m next, Dean!” Anna squealed.

“Then Rosie switch.” Dean stopped to let her get off and Anna get on. Chris propped in the doorway and watched Dean. “Ok, girls, I need y’all to get dressed. Cas wants us to meet him at the park at noon.”

The girl looked up and noticed Chris standing there. “Good morning, Chris.”

“Morning, girls.”

Dean rose to his feet. “Can you get showers, dressed and ready?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “You need to do that same.”

“Just go shower.” Dean ruffled the teens hair. Chris watched Dean walk into Symphony’s room. “Symphony, time to wake up, Lovebug.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()** _

Dean was showered, partially dressed and blow drying his foster daughter’s hair. She sat on the counter in his pink panties facing the mirror as Dean dried the light blonde locks. Once it was dry and fluffy he pulled it into a cute high ponytail and added a cute headband. He scooped her up in his arms. He climbed the steps and into her room. “How about a pink dress, Lovebug?”

“No, I want green.”

“Green it is.” Dean smiled and pulled out a light green dress.

Rosie and Anna trotted into Symphony’s room dressed nice. “We’re ready, Dean.”

“Great, Symphony is almost ready.” Dean lowered the toddler down to the ground. “Can you help her get her pretty black shoes on?”

“You need to get dressed. Cas said to make sure you wore something really nice.” Annalise smiled.

“What does that man have planned for a lovely Saturday afternoon in March?” Dean looked down at his naked torso and black dress pants clad legs and bare feet.

The girl giggled and helped the tree year old put on shoes like it was rocket science. Dean stepped out of the room and checked on Chris. The boy was wearing a grey Henley and khakis. He was finger combing his hair. “You almost ready.”

The teen looked over to older man and smiled. “Cas said for you to dress nice, not sexy. Missed the mark a tad.”

“I’m not ready yet.” Dean smirked. “But I’m glad that I still look sexy.”

“You’re only 27. I hope I will still be sexy at your age.” Chris smiled. “Go get dress, Dean.”

Dean lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Watch over Symphony with the twins.” He walked down the stairs again and check on the content infants in their bassinets. “Y’all don’t go anywhere.”

He walked into the bathroom and towel dried his hair and combed it then put a little gel to spike it up. He button up a light grey shirt on and tucked it in. He slipped on black socks and his shiny black dress shoes. He went back to the twins and got their diapers changed and got them dressed all handsome and cute.

By the time everyone was ready to go it was 11:30. Cas had taken the Impala so that left Dean with the van. They drove the 15 minutes it took to get to the park and as they drove to their usual parking spot. There was a sign in front of the space that read _‘Park here, Dean.’_

“What’s going on here?” Dean mumbled to himself.

They all got out of the car and Dean walked over to the sign holding Finnick’s carrier as Chris held Jennika’s. “Looks like there’s a note for you.” Chris pointed out as he set Jenniak down to pull out the twins stroller. He set Jennika in then took Finnick from Dean.

Dean took the note and flipped it open. _‘Head down the path past the swing, Hon.’_

“Cas, what are you up too?” Dean grinned. “I guess we have to go past the swings.”

“Let’s go!” The twins darted towards the swings. Chris smirked as Symphony darted behind the girls.

Once they got to the path there was another note. It was map. _‘X marks the spot. Come and find me, Hon.’_

“Cas, what do you have up your sleeve?” Dean started pushing the stroller as Chris took the map.

Chris smirked and looked at the map. “Has Cas always been like this?”

They began following the path towards the ‘X’. “I think so. I think Cas just like making things in scavenger hunt. He did it on our first date, our anniversaries, he proposed to me with a scavenger hunt.”

“You’re a lucky guy to have a guy like Cas. I wish I could find a girl who will let me do stuff like that.”

“You will. You just have to go and find ‘em.” Dean smiled. “Symphony, Rosie, Anna, you’re getting too far ahead.”

“I’ll go get them.” Chris ran up ahead and turned the corner right after the girls turned.

“Girls, Chris?” Dean called out. He heard nothing. “Chris? Rosalina? Annalise? Symphony?”

He pushed the stroller down the path quickly. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped.

At the turn was an open field with a small gathering of familiar faces of people he knew and loved. The was a red carpet going in between the group of people on Cas’s side and Dean’s side. Cas stood at the other end looking at him. Dean noticed Chris stand beside Cas and Rosalina, Annalise stood in front of Cas with flowers in their hands. Symphony stood in between the girls with a pillow in her hands.

“Cas?” Dean gasped.

“Dean Winchester. I’m tired of waiting. It’s now or never.”

Ellen walked over to Dean and rolled the twins to the side with Bobby. Sam came up beside Dean and Gabe appeared on the other side with Malachi on his hip. Sam stretched out his bent arm towards Dean. “Come on, Big Brother.”

The trio walked down the aisle and once to the end Sam and Gabe stepped back behind Dean Rufus walked over. Dean looked at the man baffled. “Don’t look at me like that, boy, I can officiate a wedding.”

Dean smirked. “It’s not that. The whole thing is baffling.”

Rufus smiled. “Alright, we are gathered here today to watch Dean and Cas get hitched. I believe Cas prepared his vow and Dean was left in the dust so we can laugh as he makes something up on the spot.”

Cas laughed and Dean smiled. “That’s where you are wrong. I have already written my vows and I keep in it my wallet so it is always with me.”

Cas smiled brightly. “Dean…”

“Alright, Castiel do you wanna go first?”

Cas nodded and pulled out his notes. He took Dean’s hand and stare him in the eyes. _‘Dean, to say that I have been waiting for this day for years is an understatement. I have been waiting for this since our first date. I knew you were the one. When you came to me with the problem that you wanted to start a foster home instead of getting married, I thought you were crazy. After our first few years of starting the home it was definite that we didn’t need to get married to have a family. You put your heart and soul into the foster home and then at your job. I am so proud. Every day I wake up I smile. I get to spend another day with the man I love. I wanna spend the rest of my life helping these kids find safety or find a better home. We were able to do that to the beautiful Rosalina and Annalise Dela Rosa…Novak. We have our two adorable twins Jennika and Finnick Novak. Dean Michael Winchester, if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. I love you.’_

Dean actually had tears in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was smiling and crying. He wiped his face. Rufus looked over at Dean. “Your turn, Blue Steel.”

Dean cleared his throat. _“How can I top that? No one is better at explaining things with words than Castiel. I’m gonna break my number one rule, by allowing this one chick flick moment, so here we go. I never knew what family was until I was much, much older. I was a loner who was more likely to go to jail than to meet the man of my dreams and get my dream job. I never thought I would fall in love. So when I met Cas I was stubborn and avoided the thought until Cas confronted me. Once Cas broke through my wall I fell hard and fast in love. It was hard for me to tell you that I would rather start up a foster home instead of getting married. My goal is to make kids have a better life because I had been through what they have. Well, my goal is that and to make sure you are the happiest man in the world. I just wanna go along for the ride, being the luckiest man in the world.’_

Cas was the one with tears in his eyes this time. Rufus smiled. Symphony walk over and tugged on Rufus’s pants leg. The older man bent down and she whispered in his ear. “Yes, Symphony, it is time to give Dean and Cas the rings.”

She smiled and lifted the pillow above her head showing off the ring. “I got the rings!”

Cas wiped his eyes and laughed. “Thank you, Sweetie.”

Dean took Cas’s ring and took his partner’s hand. Rufus spoke. “Castiel, do you take this Dean as your husband until death do you part?”

“I do.” Cas smiled as Dean slipped the gold band on Cas’s finger.

Cas mirrored what Dean had just done. “Now, Dean, do you take Cas as your husband until death do you part?”

“Hell yes, I do.” Dean smiled as Cas slipped the ring on his finger.

“Hell yeah, that’s right. Now I pronounce you husband and husband, y’all may now kiss.” Rufus grinned.

Cas stepped over and Dean cupped his newlywed’s face and their lips collided in a passionate, loving kiss. The pulled away and in a moment of muffled silent in a bubble where it was only Dean and Cas they stared at each other. “I love you, so much.” Dean whispered.

“I love you too, Mr. _Novak_.”

_******* _


	8. Chapter 8

**_2 Years Later…_ **

The gang was sitting on the bench. Dean had Finnick in his lap and Cas had Jennika in his. Rosalina and Annalise were next and Symphony occupied the seat on the other side of Dean.

Cas had his camera ready. “He’s next.” Dean smiled.

The girls gasped and became more alert. “Christopher James Hawkins.”

The crowd applauded. Rosie, Anna, and Symphony cheered loudly and the twins clapped their hands. Cas filmed Chris walk across the stage while Dean snapped photos. He turned to Cas. “Oh My God Cas.”

“I know. He’s all grown up.”

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%^&*()** _

The group waited in the crowd of people after the ceremony. They could be standing in the summer heat much longer. Fin and Jen were starting to get cranky. “There he is. He’s spotted us.” Cas pointed.

Chris came running over and was immediately attacked by the girl. Dean didn’t miss a thing with pictures. Chris lifted Symphony into his arms and placed the five year old on his hip. “Thank you guys for coming.”

Symphony kissed Chris’s cheek. “You were awesome!”

“Thanks, Sym.”

“C’mon, rat pack, Sam, Gabe, Ellen, Bobby, Jo and Charlie are waiting at home. Gabe made the cake himself.” Dean smiled.

They head to the car, Chris head to split off, but took Symphony with and they drove home. Once inside Fin and Jen were taken upstairs for their naps then the graduation party commenced. Chris was sitting on the couch with Rosie and Anna on either side. Cas was just close enough in ear shot to hear the conversation.

“So, Chris, this mean you are gonna be moving out.” Rosalina frowned. “For good.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like that. I’m going to college. Remember a couple months ago I got accepted into KU? I’m just gonna be a few minutes down the road. I will come and visit. I’ll be home on the weekends.” Chris smiled.

“That’s what the other said.” Anna frowned deeper.

“Well, I’m different. I keep promises I make to my sisters.” Chris smiled.

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Hell yeah.” He quickly covered his mouth and flicked his eye up and saw Cas’s watching them. “Sorry, Cas.”

“You’re 18 it was your choice to stay here and finish school, I don’t have any control over what you say.” Cas smirked.

The twins walked away to talk to other people and Cas sat down beside the graduate. “No, I mean, I’m sorry about how things started off at the beginning. I was a jerk and thought I was better than everyone else. I put you and Dean through a lot of unneeded shit.”

Cas looked at his hands and smiled. “Jerk is a nice term to how you acted at the beginning. I thought we would never get through to you. I was a fraction of an inch away from just through in the towel and saying I give up, it’s hopeless, but Dean saw something in you. He saw a fire in your eyes that he had only saw in himself. I’m glad he did. You turned into a fantastic young man. I man that I am super proud of. Part of my wish that you were actually my son.”

“You are like a father to me…you and Dean. I’m glad you didn’t give up on me. I love y’all for that.” Chris smiled. Cas smiled. “Where is Dean?”

“Uhh- I think he is outside on the patio.” Cas pointed.

Chris stood and walked to the sliding glass door and stepped outside to Dean who was leaning on the railing alone in the quiet. He walked up beside him and leaned against the rail. Dean glanced over at the teen. “Why are you out here and inside with everyone?”

“I needed some fresh air.” Dean spoke looked across the trees. “It’s your party, you should be with the crowd.”

“I wanted to talk with you.”

Dean smiled. “Is that so?”

“I’m gonna miss this place. Granted I have only lived here for 2 ½ years, but it feels like a life time.”

“You’ve been a huge help here.” Dean answered.

“I promise I will still be here on weekends and breaks.” Chris remarked. “I will work hard, keep my grades up and get a great job. I will pay you back for this. I swear.”

Dean smirked. “No you don’t have to, Chris.”

“Yes, I do. You helped me out so much these past two and a half years. Let me give back.”

Dean was silent.

“Cas said that you never even thought about giving up on me when I first got here. He said you saw a little bit of yourself in me. I’m not gonna let you down. I’m gonna make a living doing what I love. I will make a difference. I promise.” Chris just kept talking. The teen watched Dean lower his head. “I wanna be like you, and save people. When I turn 21, I’m gonna get certified to run a foster home. I will strive to do as much good as you have.”

“That’s amazing, Chris.” Dean nodded. “Those are big goal. Are you up for the challenge?”

“Yes, sir.” Chris puffed out his chest.

Dean straighten up and then hugged the boy. “Atta boy.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

It was a nice summer day in the middle of July. Rosalina and Annalise were playing with the other neighborhood kids and having a great time. Symphony, Fin and Jen were hanging out with Cas who was sitting in the yard. Chris was sitting on the front porch just watching. He swung gently on the porch swing. He flinched when he heard the front door open and Dean stepped out. He had a phone to his ear. “Yes, Thank you. That’s great. I will let her know. Can you call me later about the details? Thank you. Bye.”

Chris raised his eyebrows as Dean glanced over at Chris and silently nodded. The teen watched Dean walk barefoot down the porch stairs and over to Symphony and pulled her aside. He crouched down and whispered something her. He could tell it was something important and Symphony did not react well. She burst into tears. Dean tried to comfort her but she pushed him away and darted towards the porch and over to the swing. She climbed up and got in Chris lap and cried. Chris was baffled. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

He looked over to the front yard. Rosalina and Annalise were over by Cas now asking question. Fin and Jen were clueless, but clinging to Cas. Dean had rose to his feet, had his head hung and arms crossed and bite his fingernail. “Symphony, can you tell me why you are so upset?”

The girl sniffed and lifted his head from Chris’s chest. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Chris lightly wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “Some—someone wants to adopt me. That—that means I have to leave home, forever.”

“Awh, Sym. This isn’t a bad thing. You’re gonna be helping a family out. They are adopting because they can’t have kids so you get to be their kid. Dean and Cas wish they could adopt you like Rosie and Anna, but that wouldn’t be fair to all of the other families.”

“I’m scared, Chris.” She whimpered.

“Don’t be scared. You are going to be loved, I promise. You just have to be brave.” Chris pushed the hair out of her face.

She nodded. “Promise?”

“You know what? I don’t do this a lot, but I pinky promise.” Chris lifted his hand up and stuck his pinky out.

The girl smiled and wrapped her tiny pinky with his grown up pinky. “I’m gonna be brave.”

“That’s my sister. You’re gonna make me, Dean and Cas proud, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you, too. You know I love you, right?”

“You love me this much.” She stretched out her arms as wide as she could.

Chris smirked. “No, I love you this much.” Chris stretched out his arms as wide as he could.”

“I love you that much too.” Symphony pointed at her chest. “No! I love you more!”

“Like to the moon and back, because I think I have you beat.” Chris tapped Symphony’s nose.

The little girl giggled. “Can you give me your phone number before you leave to college, so I can call you every day?”

“Of course, I will. I can’t just stop talking to my best bud.” Symphony smiled brightly and hugged her foster brother tightly. “Now, I think you pushed away someone who needs to know you are gonna be brave.”

Symphony whipped her head towards Dean. She crawled off Chris and ran over to Dean. The teen watched as Symphony slammed into Dean’s legs. He was unaware before and wasn’t prepared to brace himself so he couldn’t catch his balance and fell completely backwards, bringing Symphony with him. She laughed and crawled over and placed a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

He was gonna miss his family. This was his family.

_**^%$#@$%^ &*(*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

The day they had been waiting for came. The day Chris was going away to college. Dean was anxious. He hated the parts where he sends away his foster kids. Today was worse for him. After Chris drive away to his already set up dorm, that they had days day prior, the people who adopted Symphony are coming to pick her up and all of her stuff.

Dean propped against the counter, sipping on his coffee. Cas was still sleeping and Dean had already finished his run which he thought would clear his head, but it didn’t. He stepped over to the island and leaned over on it and closed his eyes as he set his mug down. _‘Uhh—it’s been a while. I’m still not used to this whole praying thing. I know that the past few years I have been on the fence about whole I believe in you thing. Well, I also think of praying a whole lot like begging, but Hell if I ain’t begging now. Make everything right, uhh—Lord? That would be the final nail in the coffin of you existing. I will believe without a doubt if Symphony’s new parents are just as good as Cas and I. That and Chris to make me proud. That one might take longer, but I know he will do great things. I don’t ask for much, so if you could please just grant me these two things.’_

He flicked one eye open and jumped when he saw Chris standing at the other end of the island. The teen was smiled. Chris sighed. “Uhh—I have packed the last of my things.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Ok, Good. What time did you say you were leaving?”

“10, still got about two hours.” Chris walked to the counter and wrote down his number and shove it in his pocket.

“What was that?” Dean pointed.

“Oh, uh, someone wanted my phone number before I left.” Chris answered. Dean nodded and looked down at his coffee mug. He watched Chris start to walk out of the kitchen but stop in the doorway. “You know, It’s not begging to ask for favors or praying to God. It’s merely just a conversation between you and him.”

Dean blushed. “Dammit, Chris.”

The teen smirked and walked out as Cas stepped in. “Morning.”

“Yeah.” Dean answered.

Cas laughed. “It wasn’t a yes or no thing, Hon.”

“Huh--?” Dean squinted then realized what he said. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s all good. It broke the runt we were in with Mornin greetings.” Cas joked. “Today is gonna be hard, but we are gonna get through it. Just like was always do.”

“Yeah.”

_**(*** **& ^%$#@$%^&*&^&*(*%##** _

They all stood in the foyer. Chris had a bookbag on his back. He huffed and looked at his two foster dads. “Well, it’s time for me to go.”

“It’s not like we aren’t gonna see you all the time.” Dean replied. “Don’t be afraid to call whenever.”

Chris hugged Dean, then Cas, then Rosie and Anna. All that was left was Symphony. The teen crouched down to Symphony’s eye level. He pulled the number out of his pocket. “Here you go, Sym. It’s my cell phone number. Call me when you get to your new house.”

She took the piece of paper and hugged Chris’s neck.

“Symphony, Lovebug, it’s not like you’re not gonna see him ever again. You’ll see Chris all the time.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m moving out too, De.” She frowned.

Dean smirked. “Remember when I told you last week that your adoptive parents were two mommies?”

“Yeah?”

“Those Mommies are Jo and her girlfriend Charlie.” Dean smiled. “We still gonna see you all the time, Lovebug.”

The tiny kindergartener was overjoyed. She still promised Chris she would call every day after school and within half an hour before the kids were gone leaving Dean and Cas with two sets of twins. The day went on. By late afternoon while Fin and Jen took their nap Dean and Cas sat on the porch swing together.

The baby monitor was set on the ground so they could spring into action if need be, but at that moment they were peacefully swinging in a comfortable silence.

Dean played with Cas’s fingers for a while before speaking. “Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m gonna write a book.”

Cas hummed. “About what?”

“Family…our family.”

“It’ll be a loooonnng book.” Cas smirked.

Dean smiled and chuckled. “Yeah, but that’s the best part. I can pick from anywhere. Our life is nowhere near boring by any means.”

“Ok, where would you wanna start? What the first things that pops in your head?” Cas laced his fingers with Dean’s.

“Chris’s 16th birthday.” Dean hummed and gently nodded. “That day was crazy, but most importantly something clicked with Chris to make him understand our family and I had the big ordeal with Adam.”

“That’s a perfect spot to start the story. So, my last big question is gonna be…what would your title be?” Cas smiled.

“A Place to Call Home.” Dean answered almost immediately.

“Wow, you’ve given this some thought.” Cas gasped.

“I have been thinking about this for many years and jotting down everything I can remember since we got Rosalina and Annalise.”

“You should write the book, Hon.” Cas nodded. “Our family’s story is chaotic enough to write a novel about.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean smiled and leaned into Cas chest and closed his eyes. Soon the cycle would start again. Next week they had a little boy join their family. They couldn’t wait for the surprises in store in the future.

_******* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i hope y'all liked it! I really wanted this to be something different than what I normally write. Some things might be wrong when it comes to the whole foster home and adoptions, but whatever. I had so much fun writing this. Thanks for Reading! :D <3


End file.
